For You I'd Give My Life
by CB1204
Summary: Santana and Puck have just finished their tour of Afghanistan and they want to surprise their ex-Glee club members. The story follows their lives as they both try to get the best out of their short time home, rekindling their relationships with loved ones and friends for all of their efforts to go to waste when they are forced back into the desert. Santana PoV.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Glee fic but I have a crossover that I'm writing at the moment, so don't worry too much. **  
**This fic could be a OneShot but if you all like it leave a comment and I'll make it into a little story.**  
**I hope you enjoy it! :P**

**I don't own anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

"You ready?" I asked letting out a nervous breath. I looked to my right to see Puck doing the same as me, his hands shaking slightly as he readjusts the straps on his backpack. I do the same out of habit, unconsciously fiddling with my hat whilst I wait for his answer.

"Hell yeah, Satan," His voice shook slightly, "We haven't seen our girls in a year, it's the best way to go giving them a little surprise." He managed to wink at me through his nerves and I couldn't help but chuckle at how pathetic we were. I mean, we'd just been over in Afghanistan, fighting for our lives in a scorching desert and we couldn't even walk into the Hummel/Hudson household and surprise all our glee friends at their reunion. (Obviously set up by me and Puck with a little help from Burt Hummel planting the idea in my best friend Kurt's head.)

I know, weird. Kurt Hummel is and was my best friend before me and Puck joined the army. After I came out and he transferred back to McKinley with his boyfriend I literally made it my duty for no one to bully him, for which he was eternally grateful.

I glanced back over to Puck again, smiling slightly as he messed with his hair quickly before flipping his hat back on, "You know, that's probably the best thing that has come out of us joining the army," My grin got wider as he looked over in confusion, "You had to lose that fucking landing strip on your head." I laughed loudly as he lunged at me with a grin, wrapping his arms around my waist as he spins me around, which was pretty damn hard scene as though I had the same heavy as fuck backpack on that he did.

"You're a dick, you know?" He chuckles whilst setting my down, slightly out of breath, "But I guess you're right, I did look like a fucking tool with it." He shrugged a shoulder still laughing.

I swatted him on the arm jokingly before adjusting my backpack again, the forgotten nerves climbing, "So… Should we go in?" I spoke hesitantly, taking in the view of the large house in front of us.

Puck huffed out a breath, "Come on, let's do this shit." He wrapped his muscular arm around my shoulder and guided us to the front door, our boots the making the only sound in the darkness. I knocked on the door quietly, hoping to god that the only people to hear it would be Finn's mum or Kurt's dad. I straightened up from under Puck's arm and we both brought our hands to rest, clasped together behind our bodies in our 'at-ease' pose.

It took around 5 seconds till we both heard the unfamiliar sound of the lock clicking open – since normally we smash doors in – and the door was pulled back slowly, avoiding the creek that it was bound to emit.

The next thing I knew I was enveloped into a tight bear hug that, by the feel of it, was from one Burt Hummel. Now, it was no secret to any friend of mine that Burt was probably the closest thing to a dad that I have, scene as though my own was too busy working in a different state to even bother seeing me. Plus, he was like the first adult I told that I was gay and actually approved of it.

"I've missed you so much, San. Kurt's been a mess while you've been gone, he's going to be so excited to see that you're back." If it was possible he squeezed me even tighter and I think I could even feel a little wetness on my cheek. I squeezed him tightly back, because by god I fucking missed his lovely face and glanced over to Puck, chuckling when I say him in pretty much the same boat as me, being wrapped up in a Carole Hudson hug. His eyes caught mine for a brief moment and I could see they were shining, I don't think either of us knew how much we were going to miss these two, they were like our very own mom and dad.

After a short while they both eventually let go, only to change position, and now I was wrapped in my very own Carole crush, "I've missed you so much, Santana. I'm so happy you're ok." She wept softly in my ear. My throat had closed up from the effort of not crying so I just closed my eyes tightly and hugged her tighter in response.

After the reunions were complete, we were both led into the living room and the door was closed, just in case someone wandered to the toilet from Kurt and Finn's room in the basement and saw me and Puck before the time was right. We both sat down cautiously on the sofa, careful not spread any dirt scene as though they were still in their full army attire from the flight from Afghanistan. They dumped their backpacks gratefully next to their feet, god they were fucking heavy.

"So, I don't know how Kurt did it but they're all here and watching a film in the basement. Do you want us to film it or anything?" Burt spoke as he sat down on the chair opposite.

"Nah it's cool, Mr H. I don't like seeing myself on video." Puck winked cheekily. We'd both already spoke about how thing were going to go down, 1. No cameras, reunions were too intimate to go on YouTube. 2. No matter what, tell everyone whatever they want to know. We both thought it was unfair to keep anything from the glee club, they were the closest thing we had to family. And 3. No gallivanting off to shag girlfriends until the night is over. This one would be the hardest but we both wanted our snuggle time before anything else, though we would never admit that if anyone asked.

"Oh Puck, cut the crap, we all know you're the most camera friendly person to walk this Earth." Carole grinned cheekily, "But fine, no cameras. Also, you're both more than welcome to stay the night, we've already got a full house with all your friends but I'm sure there's enough room for you two somewhere. Now, you go get surprising and I'll take your bags."

"Oh no! Don't-" but my protests were too late, Carole had already got a grip on both bags and had tried to lift them up, only for them to slam back down after their half a second of air-time.

"Jesus Christ, they're freaking heavy! You have to carry them around with you all the time?" She question with a huff and wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Now why don't we move them for you and _then_ we'll get our surprise on?" I joked, standing up and swinging my backpack over my shoulder with ease. Carole stared at us both wide-eyed as Puck copied my actions before motioning us to follow her into the kitchen and to put our bags on the workplace, it being the best place to be able to clean once they were moved.

Burt followed soon after, "Right, now don't scare them too much, we want to be able to hear the TV up here," He joked before giving us a both a final hug and ushering us to the closed door that took us to the basement. Knowing we'd probably need a minute to compose ourselves he gave each of our shoulders a squeeze before strolling off into the living room with Carole.

"Well that was… intense." I joked shakily as the nerves began to rise in my body again, I readjusted my hat and slid my hands down my front to distract myself.

"Hell yeah, but I can't wait to see Quinn now. Ugh, she's gonna be screaming so loud tonight." Puck mused, getting a distant look in his eyes.

"Ew! No Puck, I do _not_ want those images in my head." I swatted him on his back whilst shivering in disgust, "I hope they're not mad at us for not telling them we're back… No. You know what, I'm not even going there, I want to get my sweet lady kisses on tonight so Britt better not put me in the dog house."

Puck chuckled gently, aware that any loud noise could ruin the whole plan, "We'll be cool babe, don't worry. Hooah?" He held his fist out as he spoke, I felt comforted by the fact that he actually spoke in our army slang.

"Hooah." I pressed my fist to his before taking a deep breath to calm my nerves_. This is it_.

I gripped the handle with shaky hands and twisted it slowly, careful to make as little noise as possible. It opened with the tiniest creek and I pushed it gently, grateful that the doors had obviously been greased earlier this year.

I squeezed Puck's hand gently in my as we made our way quietly down the stairs, side by side. I could hear the movie playing gently down the stairs and was glad to know it was Mean Girls, something that everyone had watched countless times so they wouldn't be pissed that we'd ruined their watching.

We both peeked around the corner of the stairs to see everyone's positions. Both beds were filled, Finn's on the left with Finn, obviously, snuggled with Rachel and Mike with Tina laying in-between his legs. Kurt's bed on the right had both Kurt and Blaine cuddled together with Brittany and Quinn laying their heads close together on Blaine's stomach. I felt my heart rate pick up at the sight of them, tears slowly building as my feelings started to become over-whelming. I knew Puck had just seen them too because his hand squeezed mine tightly as he made to move into sight, I pulled him back sharply though, just a little more time to see everyone before it got chaotic. Artie was here too, much to my surprise, he was sitting in his chair next to Finn's bed Sam lying with his back against the bed, Mercedes curled softly under his arm.

I took a minute to gather myself, shit was about to go cray-cray and I did _not_ want to cry in front of anyone, we were soldiers for god's sake, it was our duty to be strong. I looked up to Puck's eager eyes and nodded my head. We both stepped out from around the corner, releasing each other's, standing side by side as our glee family turned their heads in confusion.

"Oh my god!" Everyone's jaws dropped, frozen in place at the fact that we were here and I could help but grin and glance at Puck to see him do the same.

"Santana!" "Puck!" Our names were both squealed in unison as Quinn and Brittany shot up from their positions and clambered as fast as they could towards us. We stepped down the rest of the steps as they hurtled towards us and the next thing I knew I was wrapped in a bone-crushing by my girlfriend, legs around my waist and everything.

"Baby, I missed you so much." I buried my head deeper into her shoulder, my hat slipping off in the process, and tightened my on her back, there was no way I was letting her go. "I love you, I love you so much, Britt-Britt" I whispered as my voice cracked.

She clung impossibly tighter, weeping softly into my shoulder, "I love you so much, San." We stayed there for what seemed like hours, just clung together in the entrance to the basement, kissing occasionally before holding even tighter, neither of us able to believe that we were in each other's arms.

I eventually set her down onto the floor and looked to Puck to find him already staring at me with tears in his eyes, I'm sure I looked the same. I let go of Britt as he let go of Quinn, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I turned to the rest of the guys to find they all had tears in their eyes at our small reunion, Tina with her hand gripped to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing.

"Satan!" I heard shouted from the right, but before I could turn I found myself with an armful of Kurt Hummel. I laughed loudly as I gripped him tightly,

"I missed you so much buddy, you don't even understand." He held me tighter as he began sobbing through a laugh. "Come on, group hug everyone, don't just sit there like gormless fucking zombie's, only Finn can get away with that." I grinned cheekily as everyone laughed through their tears, stumbling over each other to pull me and Puck into the tightest group hug known to man.

We all stayed like that for what seemed like hours, the movie still playing softly in the background, barely heard over sobbing voices and 'I love you's' and 'I missed you so much's'. It was definitely safe to say that me and Puck are loved a lot by the ones we call family. I pulled back slightly to get a good look at everyone's faces. Artie was looking pretty pleased that we were both ok, Tina had tears in her eyes and the largest grin I had ever seen on her face, Mike looked like he could break out into a celebration dance at any second by the bouncing around he was doing, Sam was looking super pleased, though I am surprised his trouty mouth hasn't swallowed us all whole, Mercedes has this huge grin on her face that could light up the world as she snuggles in deeper to my side, I definitely have missed this bitch. Blaine is trying his best to comfort a sobbing Kurt as he keeps his smile in check, giving me a cheeky wink every time he catches my eye, Finn and Rachel are looking pretty ecstatic, Rachel with tears trailing down her face and Finn with his dopey grin in place. Quinn and Brittany are still pretty much the same, Brittany clinging onto me like a lifeline with her head snuggled in the curve of my neck, not that I'm complaining.

"Right everyone, as sappy as this group hug is I really need to sit down, my feet are fucking killing me," I winced slightly as I shifted on my feet, my ankles felt like they were about to collapse in the fucking boots.

"Damn straight, San. I swear I want to burn these fucking boots." He ruffled my hat-hair over Britt's shoulder causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't start Puckerman, you know I can whup your ass into next week," I winked at him as I pinched his tricep, it hurts so bad being pinched there.

He squealed girlishly as he jumped backward rubbing the back of him arm in pain though he was still laughing. Everyone took this as the queue that the group hug was over and went back to similar positions that they were in before we had arrived, though Sam and Mercedes had their backs against the wall opposite Finn's bed to have a good view of us all.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence as Puck and I found our places to sit, me squished between Kurt and Britt on Kurt's bed and Puck with his back against the wall with Quinn snuggled between his legs in a similar position to Sam and Mercedes.

"So, what was it like out there?" Finn's question broke the silence, though he earned a slap from Rachel for being so forward. I chuckled gently,

"Hey it's fine Rachel, we don't mind," I spoke softly as the memories began to swirl behind my eyes…

* * *

**Did you like it?**  
**Leave a comment of your opinion of if you want more from this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey, sorry for the amount of time it took me to write this chapter, but I honestly thought that this was only going to be a one shot. I needed to plan!**

**I kinda have a vague idea as to where I'm heading with this story, but I'd definitely be grateful for anyone else's input on what they'd like to see.**  
**I hope you like this chapter and don't criticize me too much if I get something wrong on the army front, I've never actually had anything to do with it. Plus I'm English so thing might be a bit different in America.**

**I don't own anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

"_So, what was it like out there?" Finn's question broke the silence, though he earned a slap from Rachel for being so forward. I chuckled gently,_

"_Hey it's fine Rachel, we don't mind," I spoke softly as the memories began to swirl behind my eyes…_

"Well, for starters it was fucking boiling," I smiled slightly as I looked to Puck's face, his tanned skin a reminder of the many hours we were stuck in the sweltering heat. He caught my eye and picked up where I'd broken off,

"Hey, before we start talking about this why don't we get mom and dad down?" Puck winked cheekily in Kurt and Finn's direction, obviously stalling while I tried to collect my thoughts. I smiled gratefully at him over Britt's head once he looked back over.

Finn slapped his hands on his bed eagerly as he readied to lift himself up, "Good idea, Puck. I know they'd hate us if they missed out on your storytelling." I think it was only Quinn and Britt who realised that Puck and I had almost jumped out of our skin from the sudden loud noise. I tried not to notice when they both glanced at each other worriedly.

I felt my tense muscles relax once Finn rushed upstairs and I decided it was high time to take my god damn fucking boots off. I pried Brittany off me gently as I leant forward and undid the laces, groaning in pleasure as I pulled them from my feet, wiggling my toes in my socks gratefully, "Sorry everyone, but you might want to cover your noses," I winked sassily and bit my lip, falling back into my last position, Britt suctioned back to my side. I kissed her neck slightly as the rest of the gang laughed at my antics, soon followed by huffing and groaning as my feet's delightful aroma hit their noses.

"Damn girl, I didn't even know feet could smell like that," Mercedes stared at my feet as if they were a pile of stale puke before whipping out some deodorant from her bag and marching over to the bed, spraying my feet mercilessly.

"Calm down, Wheezy! You want us all to choke to death on your deodorant?" I coughed as the stinky mist fogged the room. I muttered slightly in Spanish as I tried to recover my breathing.

"Shush baby, it needed to be done," Britt giggled in my ear before planting a few sweet kisses to the surrounding area. It took all my will power to not groan out in pleasure; no sex for a year does this to you.

"Stop hun before I explode," I managed to squeak out through gritted teeth, earning a gentle laugh from Britt and an outrageous roar from Kurt who had obviously tuned into our conversation. I slapped him upside the head.

"Hey! No abusing my son, Lopez!" Burt's voice echoed from the entrance of the basement causing everyone to spin in his direction,

"Sir, yes sir," I saluted mockingly at him as he smiled, carrying a dining room chair to a spare space in the large room, Carole in tow with a chair of her own. I waited for everyone to settle back down before speaking again, "Right, so now everyone's here, why don't you kick us off Puck?" I smiled inwardly at how I had managed to stall for a little while longer.

"Sure thang, Snix." I grinned as Puck called me my alter-ego, clearly out of habit since it was pretty much what all the boys on base called me, "Well, it's kinda hard to explain_ what _it's like out there because it's a whole load of things at once. A good way to describe it is that it's boring till it's not." I nodded unconsciously in agreement, "Most of the time you're just sat around the base, doing an odd patrol or minor job every so often, but then shit hits the fan and you're trying to stay alive." Puck broke off at that point, breaking the tension he had created by capturing our audiences' full attention.

I coughed out of awkwardness, causing everyone to turn their attention to me, fuck, it felt like I was stood on a freaking soap box, "Puck pretty much summed up what it's like out there but I don't want you to think that it's just a walk in the park. Yeah, you're bored a lot but there's never a chance to turn off. You're always alert and waiting for an ambush that might never happen. It's always fucking scolding heat so you're sweating buckets in the like 5 layers of equipment you're wearing and you're always tired from the lack of sleep you get. The only thing that ever keeps us going is the thought of never coming home and seeing everyone's faces again." I took a breath after my deep and soppy speech, deciding it was best to add a little humour, "Yes, that even means you, Berry," I grinned wryly at her mock offended look,

"Hey, Bitch! You know you missed me the most," She laughed along with everyone else.

"Sure I did, Berry. Whatever helps you sleep at night," I smiled genuinely in her direction. It was kind of a known fact in the group that I didn't actually hate Rachel, I just liked to treat her like shit because it created some normalcy from our younger years, and it's not like Rachel minded, she seemed to encourage it.

"So, did you guys make any friends?" Tina's question sent my mind off into a bunch of joyous memories. I tried to control it, I really did, but I soon found myself cracking up, Puck shortly after as we made eye contact. The group looked on confused and concerned as I tried to form words,

"There's this guy, Stevens , he's pretty much Puck's twin," I choked slightly as I tried to force myself out of my laughing fit, "we're usually called the 'triple threat' by the boys, literally inseparable we are. We were always pulling the stupidest pranks on our seniors," A shit eating grin framed my face.

XXX

"_Yo, Stevens! You up for a mission?" Puck's voice boomed over the light chatter in the dining area. The soldiers around us carried on their business without a second glance at Puck and me as we sauntered towards our best friend; this was a usual occurrence when duties were completed._

"_Damn straight lads! What's the brief?" Stevens smiled as he fist bumped both me and Puck._

"_Well boys, it's a big one today, it's time to fuck with the staff sergeant of this joint," I grinned cheekily and began to rattle off the plan that Puck and I had spent most of the night forming._

_The plan was pretty simple, we just had to steal a shit-load of shaving foam from the supply barrack and get to the staff sergeants sleeping quarters without being caught. That was the hard part in broad daylight._

_Getting into the supplies was easy, we'd done so many pranks that we knew how to sneak inside without any hitches. Getting out was also easy; we just came out the same way we went in. Simple._

_Arms filled with shaving foam cans we slipped between the different barracks out of the way of prying eyes, this mission had to be executed quickly and precisely or shit was going to go down._

_After a few close run-ins with some senior officers, we managed to slip into the staff sergeants sleeping quarters, which luckily had no one in it. "Quickly does it boys, don't want to caught in the act now do we?" I hissed as we slipped over to the staff sergeants perfectly made bunk._

"_Hell no, Snix, we might get a spanking." Stevens chuckled, his eyes glinting with joy. Puck laughed along as he lifted the bunks sleeping sack open,_

"_Ok ladies, load it up," He grinned evilly as me and Stevens bumped fists before snapping the caps off of two shaving foam containers and spraying the contents into the bottom of the sack._

XXX

"Oh hell we got into shit for that. One of our most fun pranks to date, we were called legends for weeks," Puck and I laughed as we remembered out punishment, "Punishment wasn't exactly a dream though, no shaving for a month." The girls in the room winced and looked to me in sympathy,

"Hey, it was cool. I was even called 'gorilla legs' by some of the boys, though they soon got a visit from aunt Snix." I sighed happily at the thoughts of the amount of cock strong soldiers I tore down with my words in those short weeks.

The group smiled knowingly at the mention of good ol' Snix. All of them had been in the presence of her and when she was in town you don't want to be on her bad side.

"Where's this 'Stevens' fellow at the moment?" Burt questioned with a smile.

"At home with his family I suppose, we only landed like an hour ago," Puck replied looking a little glum. I knew the feeling, the first place we both wanted to be was here, with friends, instead of near our family. Though I suppose the glee club was our family, I know I loved them like a family that's for sure. I quickly covered for him,

"We'll probably get in touch with him tomorrow or something, I know he wanted to meet all you guys with the amount of times Puck wouldn't shut up about you all," I grinned cheekily.

"Not just me babe, you were just as bad, Britt this and Britt that. All. Fucking. Day." He stressed jokingly, much to everyone's amusement.

"Aw baby, it's nice to know I'm loved," Britt kissed me on the lips lovingly before I could make a retort. I leaned into her almost immediately, my tongue flitting out to push past her lips, she hummed in response, opening her mouth wider.

The back of my head was soon smacked harshly and I whipped around to see a smirking Kurt with his arms folded, "What the fu-" I quickly cut myself off, turning to Burt for his 'Kurt no abusing Santana' speech. It never came; he was too busy fucking laughing, "Wow double standards much?" I huffed angrily as I slumped back.

"San, as much as I love you, you need to learn to keep it in your pants. Kurt was completely right to smack you one," Burt's laughter soon ebbed away to just a small smile.

"Damn straight, I do _no_t want to watch you getting your mack on with Brittany, like_ ever_," Mercedes faked gagging causing another bout of laugher.

"Fuck you Wheezy, it's not like I could ever get the image out of my head of Fish lips sucking your face off," I mockingly fake gagged at her.

"Hey! What did I do?" Sam questioned looking slightly offended by my insult. His answering reply was laughter and a loving kiss from Mercedes.

The laughter died down after a few minutes and we all settled into a comfortable silence, my hand rubbing comfortingly along Brittany's lower back, her breath tickling my neck.

"Did you ever get hurt?" Finn's insensitive question broke the silence, earning another smack from Rachel and an apologetic glance in mine and Puck's direction. My hand froze in place on Britt's back, her comforting breath forgotten on my neck.

Feeling suddenly claustrophobic I unravelled myself for Britt's grasp and leant forwards, resting my elbows on my crossed legs as I stared at my feet, sucking in a deep breath. I looked towards Puck for conformation if he wanted the story to be told.

"San saved my life, I almost died and she saved my life. She could have run away and left me and Stevens for dead like the rest but she came back and saved us. It was a fucking suicide mission." Puck shook his head in disbelieving awe as he stared at me.

XXX

_It was a scorching day to be driving around on a patrol but it had to be done. We'd been out for hours and it was safe to say that I was more than relieved to find that we were on the home straight back to base, "Yo Puckster, Stevens, you up for a game of cards tonight? Loser takes cleaning duties?" I sparked the conversation in the M1117, the incessant rumble of the engine staring to drive me fucking crazy,_

"_Sure am, Snix. We both know Puck is the worst at cards here, he best get his scrubbing gloves ready," Stevens joked cheekily._

"_Fuck you both, I'm going to be on form tonight, I feels it in my guts," He patted his belly lovingly,_

"_Nah Puck, that's just that stale food pack you ate earlier, I told you not to." I scolded whilst wagging my finger at him._

_It was as he opened his mouth to retort that a large bang was heard and the next thing I knew, we were flying. Spinning and twisting through the air as if we were weightless, until the roof of our vehicle connected with the sandy ground, instantly killing our solider manning the turret._

_My head throbbed as I tried to regain my sight and take in my surroundings, instantly evaluating the area and danger, my training kicking into action. A radio crackled to life, "Ambush, we're under attack, heavily outnumbered from all directions. All soldiers fall back to behind the rocks. I repeat, fall back to behind the rocks." _

_I vaguely stored the order into the back of my brain as my vision cleared. The first thing I did was check through the slot at the drivers, both of which looked seemingly dead on impact. I checked their pulses for good measure as I listened to the gunshots quickly making their way down to our vehicle, some nearby stray bullets ricocheting off of the ground._

_Declaring the drivers dead I quickly leaned back into out section and scanned our seated area, feeling my heart plummet as I saw both Stevens and Puck unconscious in their seats. Feeling myself begin to panic I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing myself to stay calm as I tried to figure out a plan. It's not like my fucking team were going to help, they were all retreating, what happened to never leave a man behind?_

_The first bullet that hit the vehicles armour sprang me back into action; I quickly checked Stevens and Puck's pulses, finding them there but very faint. I slapped Stevens' face hard once or twice to try and bring him back around, luckily enticing a small groan from his bleeding lips, "Stay with me Stevens, I swear to God if you fucking die on me I'll fucking kill you." That brought a small smile to his face; he squeezed my leg weakly in return._

_I unstrapped him from his seat and turned to Puck, slapping him desperately across the face. He didn't wake, "Fuck sake, Puck! Quinn will fucking murder me if you die, why do you have to be so fucking awkward?" I muttered as I unstrapped him from his seat, gently holding him upright as I grabbed the radio from the side of the M1117,_

"_Right boys, since you've fucked off behind the rocks you better keep eyes on my vehicle and fucking cover me," I slammed the radio back in place as I lifted Puck's gun from his body and onto the floor, "Stevens, I'll be gone for 2 minutes and you better stay exactly where you are, and you better fucking stay awake as well or I'll go fucking Lima Heights on you," I slapped him again for good measure and was glad to hear him grunt in response. The radio sprang back to life,_

"_Roger that, Snix. We have you covered, make it fast." Fuck you, staff sergeant, just because you're still sore about your fucking prank._

_I readied my gun as I opened the side door awkwardly, we had rolled onto our side from the landing and it was pretty much a suicide mission once I stuck my head into the air from this position. A simple plan formed into my head, and before conscious thought struck me, I had the dead drivers helmet lifted on the top of my gun and poking out through the open door._

_Satisfied that a bullet hadn't blown the helmet off of my gun, I threw it onto the side of the vehicle and quickly hoisted myself onto the top. This being the most open position of this fucking ambush I had to move quickly, I leant my body through the entrance and gripped Puck by the armour at his shoulders, using all my strength to pull him up onto the side of the M1117 with me. I'm pretty sure the added adrenalin helped me in the strength department._

_I slipped stealthily onto the ground below, grateful for the new-found cover. I quickly pulled Puck's lifeless body down with me, and with some effort, laid him clumsily on the ground. My gun could stay the fuck up there for all I cared._

_Cursing in Spanish to keep my panic levels under control, I struggled to lift Puck onto my shoulders into a silly looking fireman's lift. Hoping on all hopes that I had some cover fire, I raced into the open, adrenaline pumping doubled time as I sprinted towards my squad at the rocks. The sergeant's ugly voice from my basic training ringing in my ears, 'come on you fucking fanny licker, aren't lesbians supposed to be butch? My grandma could run better than you. You're a waste of space Lopez; if you're last over that fucking finish line I'll break your fucking legs!' _

_His voice was like a mantra in my head, pushing me past my limits and making in to safety with Puck, I looking like fucking Usain Bolt. "Lopez! Glad you could join us, medics over here now! We have a man down! Good job girl," I felt a hard slap on my back from the corporal as I dropped Puck clumsily to the ground, the medics soon showering around him talking in quick voices._

_I span around and pushed the corporal in anger, my eyes ablaze, "No, not fucking good job, sir! Give me some fucking cover fire again or I'll shoot you in the head myself," Yes, now you know where I get my nickname Snix from. _

_I shouldered past the corporal who looked mildly taken aback before he called out my orders to the rest of the squad. I took a deep, calming breath before sprinting back out into the open, blood roaring in my ears the only thing I could hear as bullets whistled past me._

_I made it back to the M1117 in record time, quickly climbing back up onto the side and gripping Stevens' armour straps, relieved when I heard him squeak groggily in surprise. I had us both back down onto the ground in lightning speed and speedily draped him over my shoulder into an even more awkward fireman's lift, Stevens being taller and heavier than Puck. "Fuck you for doing the to me Stevens," I clenched my teeth as sweat dripped down the sides of my face, pushing hard off of the ground as I restarted my old sergeants mantra._

"_Fucking hell, Lopez. Excellent work, though we're not out of the woods yet, we still have a large number of hostiles outnumbering us, we're getting ready to call in an airstrike this second," Hands shook my helmet as I dropped Stevens to the ground before my knees buckled helplessly under me in exhaustion. I didn't even have the energy to decipher who it was that was praising me. Medics crowded around Stevens as they tried to lift him onto a stretcher, tending to his wounds as quickly as possible. _

XXX

"… You know Lopez, that's the first time I've ever heard that from your point of view. I only found out about your fucking crazy plan from corporal Rogers when I woke up in the infirmary." Puck, along with the rest of the group was looking at me with stunned, awe-filled eyes.

I looked to the bed sheets awkwardly, playing with my fingers as I tried to find the right words to say, "Puck, you're my man, I'd never leave you behind." I shrugged as if it was nothing, which it pretty much was; I know he would have done the same for me as I did for him.

The next thing I knew, I had been enveloped into an extremely tight bear hug by non-other than Quinn Fabray, her tears running softly into the shoulder of my uniform, "Thank you so much, Santana. I fucking love you, you know?" She squeezed me tighter for a second before pulling away and placing her hands against both of my cheeks, her tear filled eyes looking deeply into mine. Then she did something that took me completely by surprise, she kissed me. Full on the lips. Kissed me. She seemed to will all her gratitude into those few seconds of lip-lock, and once she pulled away I smiled slightly, understanding that the reason she had kissed me was because she couldn't find any words to express herself. She smiled back at me before planting a hard kiss to my forehead then pulling back to make her way over to Puck, who was looking at me with grateful, watery eyes.

* * *

**How did you all like it?:) **

**Leave a review of your opinion, I appreciate everything you all have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my beautiful readers! This chapters kinda short and more of a filler, but it's safe to say that the real story will more or less be starting next chapter. I want to give a huge thank you to every single person who took the time to either follow, favorite or review this fic, it means so much to me.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to one, LostInNaya'sEyes as they have sent me great reviews on both of my chapters that have warmed my heart and given me the motivation to continue with this story :) **

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

I followed Quinn with my eyes as she slipped off of the bed, turning to give my limp hand a gentle squeeze before planting a forceful, but loving, kiss on Puck's lips. She then settled down into his waiting arms as if she hadn't just shocked everyone in the room by plating one on me.

The shocked silence was gradually turning pretty awkward in my book so I decided to try and cut the tension, awkwardly coughing being my go-to option. All heads snapped to me from the sudden noise, I guess one of my witty remarks would break the tension right? "You know Quinn… The option is always open if you ever want to get your mack on with me and Britt-Britt right?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively in her direction, hoping to all Gods that Puck would know I was only joking.

The smack to the back of my head and the laughter that filled the room after my comment and Britt's reaction was a weight off of my shoulders since it was safe to say I had finally broken the tension. "Fuck Britt! What was that for?" I rubbed the back of my head which was now throbbing slightly as I turned towards her with a fierce scowl, mischievous glint still in my eyes.

She rolled her eyes adorably and folded her arms, "Keep this up and you're not getting your mack on with_ anyone_ tonight." She raised an eyebrow threateningly.

_Oh hell no_. "Babes I'm so sorry, I was only joking. You know you're the only one for me, don't do that to me. Please, I'm begging." I crawled towards her with my best puppy eyes in place, nudging her cheek with my nose when she turned her head away from my kiss attack. "I'm sorry baby, don't take your body away from me," I sobbed jokingly into her neck, sneakily placing open-mouthed kisses to any area that I could find, knowing that neck kisses turned her hella on.

Beneath my kisses I felt her pulse quicken as she tried to strangle a whimper threating to escape. Kissing her neck again I slipped my tongue out for good measure and was satisfied when she pushed me away, desire burning in her eyes as she tried her best to keep the flush from her face. I smiled a smug half smile before leaning back against the beds headrest and opening up my arms so we could get our snuggle on, reality and the stares from everyone having eventually caught my attention.

After everyone had calmed down from their laughter and Britt was obviously less flustered I glanced over to Puck to see if he had taken my pervious statement at Quinn to heart. Only when I looked he was wagging his finger at me with a fucking smug look on his face, he clearly knew me too well to know that I wasn't just nudging Britt's neck. Fucking spoil sport, "Piss off Puck. I. Did. Nothing." I punctuated my words with a mocking wag of my own finger since I wasn't close enough to break his off from my position squished between Kurt and Britt.

"Course not, Sanny. You never do do ya'?" He smirked in my direction. I flip him the bird.

"Right, any more burning questions that you want to ask?" I change the topic, hoping to get this homecoming grilling over and done with so I could maybe grab some shut-eye.

Questions soon turned to more light hearted subjects, like what is Stevens' first name? What was the food like etc. And Puck and I were stuck there for hours just answering and being questioned, the only person keeping me sane was definitely Britt and her wandering fingers on my stomach every so often.

It was all going so well until Blaine decided to pop the question that everyone else seemed to be avoiding, "When do you have to go back?" You see, when you join the army, it's not just a one-time thing, Puck and I are in the same unit so we've signed up for 3 years of active duty, which means we're going to have to go back to Afghanistan at least 2 more times. Then after those 2 years we're pretty much on the home straight, though we have to be on-call for our last 5 years, meaning if the army ever needs us then we could be called back any time.

A tense silence filled the air as everyone waited anxiously for our reply, I gulp slightly, trying to get rid of the dryness from my throat. Just before we'd got on the plain back to the US our sarge had told us our weeks of leave, and it literally makes me sick to the stomach to think that we only have so little time to reunite with our loved ones. "Sorry guys and girls," I could hear the choke in my voice, "We only get 5 weeks." I drop my head into Britt's hair, inhaling deeply to control my stinging eyes.

The silence carried on as everyone soaks in the new information. "Well… I guess we're going to have to make this the best 5 weeks of your life then, eh?" Mike's soothing voice lifts me out of my burrow and I smile at him gratefully, him and Tina being the two most kind and selfless people in the whole of the glee club.

A chorus of agreement was followed and it took all my will power to stop from making a teary love declaration to them all. "Right, but can you all start your little 5 weeks of awesomeness like, after tomorrow? Tomorrow is mine and Britt-Britt's day." I tilt my head forward suggestively so they could all grasp the double-meaning, even if it took Rachel whispering it in Finn's ear.

"Sure can, Santana. We need some time to plan our weeks anyway, I actually have to leave tomorrow but what the heck." Artie replies with a shrug. I'm actually surprised he would even plan anything if he was leaving so soon and also that he was here in the first place. I'd heard from letters that he'd got some big shot directors job in New York and was in the middle of filming some up and coming movie. You know, him being one of the youngest directors ever seems to mean he's being monitored closely for slip-ups and days off.

"All right then, let's get our party on. Dadd," I whine dramatically to Burt, "Please can we have some alcohol?" I pout.

With a huff and roll of his eyes at all of our puppy faces he finally concedes, "Just don't make too much noise, it's like 11pm and I want sleep."

I jump from my resting place with a fist pump and follow him and Carole up the stairs, Puck soon racing behind me.

…

As soon as the two leave Brittany lets out a squeal, launching herself onto an equally as giddy Quinn, "I can't believe they're back!"

Quinn clings on tightly, "I know! Guys, we're going to have to make these 5 weeks so amazing for them, and we need to force them to get this Stevens guy down. He seems like he'd fit right in." She smiles as she addresses the group.

"Right, well first day of the amazing five weeks is dedicated to the mall. The girls and myself will kidnap Sanny and take her shopping because by God she needs some new clothes, and the boys will take Puck and you can go around the mall and do whatever the hell you please, Just keep Blaine out of trouble." Kurt dictates, everyone agreeing to his orders, "Everything else can be sorted out tomorrow when Brittany and Quinn are in their love nests," He winks at them jokingly, "Meeting at the Lima Bean, 12pm sharp. No exceptions."

…

"That went better than planned," I do a little jig with Puck before we touch knuckles, "Just need to swing a visit to 'rents and we're all good."

"You gonna call over tomorrow and miss quality time with your laday?" Puck nudges my arm suggestively then opens that fridge, pulling out two six packs of beer.

I pull two out myself and slam the door closed with my arse, "I'm gonna have to, Puck. I really couldn't give a fuck about seeing my parents but I've missed my _hermanos y hermana_. I need to see them."

"Damn right you do, Snix. I think you only spoke to them like once on Skype and Carmen couldn't stop crying." He chuckles lightly, knowing that the thought of the unstoppable crying of my 16 year old younger sister isn't really a laughing matter.

I brush over the fact he mentioned it, "Plus I better had go tomorrow, Marco and Tito would kill me if they knew I'd been here longer than a day without seeing them." Marco, the oldest of us all at 22 and Tito the second oldest at 20. Strange that there is two years difference between us all.

Puck nods in agreement, "Fucking lunatics your two bro's, gotta love 'em though. Make sure to say hi to them all from me, yeah? I've missed them too." He nudges me with his shoulder then we both turn to the living room to bid goodnight to mom and dad before heading back down to the basement.

"Right you lovely bunch, it's time to get our drink on and relax a little, can never beat a nice night in getting shit-faced!" I holler almost jumping up and down on the stop at the thought of getting some chill time with my girl.

We dump the six packs down on Kurt's bed then rip them open, throwing a bottle to everyone in the room with quick precision. A trick learnt in the army, you either throw the beer so it's in perfect sights of the target or you get ripped a new arsehole when the bottle smashes on the sandy Afghan floor. It's safe to say we both adapted quickly.

Conversation was soon diverted into small groups as everyone talked to the people nearest to them. I forced myself to wander to each one before snuggling in with Brittany, knowing that as soon as I was near her it would take the whole of the US to pry me off her. It took some time but I managed to hover around each little clique, learning that pretty much everyone was still stuck in Lima, though Rachel had gotten into Nyada and Artie had his directing thing. I made sure to offer my congratulations to Rachel in my most sincere manner, however I think she may have thought I was being a tiny bit sarcastic.

I finally made my way over to where Kurt, Quinn and Brittany were having a gossip, deciding to hang myself over Britt's back and give her the biggest hug I could with my head buried into the tops of her boobs. Drowning in the feeling of her strong heart pulsing in soothingly next to my ear. My muscles growing weak at her scent and the fact that she was giggling into my neck and hugging me just as tightly in an almost more awkward way than mine.

My minute in Brittany heaven was soon shattered by non-other than fucking Puck, lifting my shins from the floor and over Brittany's head where my arse landed on the carpeted floor with a thump, my slouched back resting on Britt's crossed legs, my legs now splayed on either side of Quinn.

"Puck you fucking dick! Why did you do that?!" My eyes flashed as I snapped my head to his laughing face, too comfy to actually be bothered to get up from my position with my head resting nicely on Britt's boobs.

"Oh fuck off, San, you love me." He laughs as he plops down between a chuckling Quinn and Kurt, wrapping his arm lovingly around the former, "You want me to move her legs, baby?" He asks with a mischievous grin.

"No, Puck. She doesn't. In fact, Q actually offered to massage my legs before you rudely interrupted our conversation, so sucks for you." I smirk in the couple's direction, noting joyfully how Quinn actually starts giving my legs a wonderful massage. I can't help the moan that pours out, "_Oh mi Dios, Quinn. Esto es incredible!_" She chuckles dryly, a clear indication that sometime soon karma's going to be a bitch and get me back for my forwardness.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur, friends flit to and fro between different groups, though I can never grasp who joins our five sat by Kurt's bed. With my eyes closed, Britt's heartbeat a constant rhythm in my ear and Quinn still massaging my legs gently, it doesn't take me long to lull into a peaceful slumber, able to turn off from all my surroundings, eternally grateful to be away from that hell hole and back with my family.

* * *

**Spanish used: **

**_hermanos y hermana = Brother's and sister  
__Oh mi Dios, Quinn. Esto es incredible! = Oh my God, Quinn. This is amazing!_  
**

**Apologies if any of the Spanish used is wrong but I've only used Google translate. :/**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise you the next one will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my beautiful readers, here's my next update on the wonderful life of Santana Lopez.**  
**Thank you all a million times for all the follows and reviews, you don't understand how big my smile gets whenever I see you guys take notice of my writing.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with me till the next, where you will be meeting the parents. Scary stuff :)**

**I don't own anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

I groggily open my eyes to be met with the eerie glow of the moon coating Kurt and Finn's bedroom. My back ached from the hours of sleeping in my awkward position, though it wasn't like I wasn't used to a bit of discomfort. I have to admit though, waking up to the sound of Britt's heartbeat whilst still awkwardly straddling Quinn's legs is definitely an improvement to endless heat and sand.

Groaning gently, I reluctantly lift my head from its cushion on Britt's tits to examine the room. Can I just wonder for a minute… How the hell has Britt managed to sleep in a slouched sitting position? She has me baffled.

Scanning the room, it's pretty obvious that everyone is sound asleep in their own little uncomfortable positions. Sucks for them. I gently turn my head to check on Puck. Force of habit I guess. He's slumped uncomfortably against the wall next to Kurt's bed with Quinn's head lying in his lap, his arm wrapped unconsciously around her body. Definitely a Kodak moment.

Sensing that this was an awesome opportunity to start getting on my lovin' with Britt-Britt, I carefully lift myself from my position, hoping beyond all hope that the crack of my creaky joints wouldn't startle the Puckasaurus.

Standing upright I gingerly stretch my back out from its cramped position and beat down the moan that wants to emit. After a satisfying pop that thankfully no one heard, I leant down and kissed Britt gently on her forehead, "Britt, wake up baby, I'm all hot and bothered." I murmured sexily into her ear, smirking slightly when her breath hitched groggily.

Whilst waiting for Britt to fully wake up I took a look at the clock, 3am. I'd say I probably had around 8 hours alone with Britt before I'd have to make my way down to the devils manor. Time is of the essence. Britt pushed her arms above her head, her face a picture of pure pleasure. And it was at that very moment when the growing tension inside me snapped and the animal was let loose.

I wrapped my arms around her hips and lift her effortlessly, her legs wrapping securely around my waist, though she did let out a surprised squeal. I devoured her neck silently as I walked on auto-pilot to the stairs of the basement, getting to the guest room my number one priority. Britt's shallow breath was the only sound to be heard in the large room as I clambered over Kurt and Blaine's sleeping bodies that I had registered earlier.

My foot finally hit the first step and I as put weight on it, it had to be my luck that an echoing creek had to rip from it. Not really caring to bother with the small set back, I rushed silently up the stairs, my lips still attached to Britt's pulsing neck and her naughty requests being breathed in my ear.

If I was to turn around though, I probably would have noticed that the creak had actually woken up most of the room, who just smiled gently at each other before snuggling closer to their loved one, Puck and Quinn seeming to now be in their very own compromising position.

XXX

Flopping back down onto the mattress breathless, I turned to an equally exhausted Brittany, shifting her sweaty hair from her beautiful eyes. I would never admit this out loud, but seeing Brittany like this, all because of little old me… Well it was definitely the most stunning sight I think I would ever see.

"_Te amo, nena_," I whispered softly, knowing for a fact my eyes were shining with happiness.

Britt rolled her head to face me, a small smile playing on her lips, "_por siempre y siempre_." She spoke just as softly in broken Spanish. My grin broadened at her words. Everyone knew for a fact that Brittany could hardly speak a word of Spanish, I was pretty sure that the words she just spoke were the only ones she knew.

It was kind of our thing. Whenever I told her I loved her in Spanish, she would always answer with 'forever and always'. I don't know when it started but it makes me love her all the more that she actually learned the words just for me.

I shifted my eyes from tracing her tired face and looked towards the clock on the bedside table. Crap, 10 past 11, I needed to get up. With great regret I pushed my tired arms against the mattress and lifted my body so I could stand next to the bed, grunting when my feet touched the cold wooden floor. "I'm sorry, baby. I have to go see mom and dad. Don't want to give them another excuse to hate me," I rolled my eyes dramatically, eternally tired of their bullshit.

My backpack from the kitchen seemed to have wandered into the guest room so I unzipped it and pulled out the closest things to hand. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Hun. If they start giving you hassle again just go and speak to Carmen and the boys." I slipped into my dark ripped skinny jeans and did the button and zipper,

"Will do, babe. I've missed them fuckers so much; I hope they haven't changed too much in a year." I mumbled the last part more to myself. I hated missing out on my sibling's lives, especially Carmen. She was the youngest and most fragile out of the lot of us and I felt that it was my job to keep her protected, it's not like mom or dad ever take any interest in us, we're just mere house guests that keep up the family reputation.

I pulled a vest top over my head and slipped on my high tops, fixing my hair and makeup in the mirror before spinning and sauntering over to a duvet clad Brittany. I leaned dangerously close to her sweaty body and tried not to swoon. Brittany's eyes were focused on my large amount of cleavage showing from the angle, "I'll be back soon, yeah? Get some sleep and we can pick up where we left off later." I winked sassily then pulled her in for a hungry kiss, only to shift back when I felt her tongue trying to force its way into my mouth. That's right, leave her wanting more. I smirked.

"See ya later, Mi Amor." I left with a love filled smile, making sure to swing my hips a little more than usual. I heard a faint bye as I slipped down the stairs to make myself some brunch before the chaos. Most of the guys were already lounging around on the sofas in the living room. Tina and Mike were snuggled together having an animated conversation with Sam and Mercedes. Kurt, Quinn and Rachel little gossip with Finn looking unsurprisingly lost. Artie seemed to have already left the building and I had a pretty good guess as to where Puck would be loitering.

I smiled at how natural and similar everything still seemed to be. Looks like things haven't changed that much after all. I shouted my greeting to the room and made a bee-line for the kitchen, eager to greet my best friend and fill my face with shitty food.

Blaine was leaning over the breakfast bar laughing along with Puck as he rifled through the fridge. I scoffed internally; yeah it would be now that he decided to cook for himself. I slapped him on the arse as I strolled past causing him to startle and smash his head against the shelf filled with fruit, "What're you doing down here, Puck? I thought you'd be all shacked up in your love nest right now." I winked at a smiling Blaine before pulling out a large pack of biscuits from a cupboard.

"I could ask you the same thing, S. It's not like the rest of us haven't been listening to Brittany screaming your name all night," He grinned boyishly, "Why'd you leave?" He sat down opposite me on the breakfast bar, genuinely curious.

I sighed into my biscuits, "Have to visit the parents, don't I?" I re-filled my mouth and spoke around the biscuit, "Shut the fuck up as well, everyone's a couple here. They probably got so turned on by Britt's moans that they all ended up in their own little shagging worlds." I squirmed slightly at the thought.

Puck grimaced, stealing a biscuit from my packet casually. I swatted his arm roughly, "That's just a fucking disgusting image, Satan. Never speak your thoughts."

I laughed devilishly, "Always, Noah. Always." I continued to stuff my face with as many biscuits as possible, almost certainly looking like a chipmunk because of it.

Blaine laughed heartily as he slid from his barstool, "I actually agree with Puck on this one, San. Just because you got home yesterday doesn't give you the right to scar us for life at the thought of Rachel and Finn getting it on." He hugged the side of my head into his chest tightly before ruffling my hair. Bitch, you did not just do that. He scampered away laughing before I could make a hit.

I turned back to my biscuits, inhaling them quickly so Puck couldn't get his greedy hands on them. Once they were finished I caught Puck's kicked puppy face. I laughed heartily, "I'm sure there's another packet, man. But you should know better, no one steals my food or I'll go all Lima Heights on you," I winked.

He rolled his eyes with a smile, hopping off of the breakfast bar and searching the cupboards, failing to find anything unhealthy, "I hate you." I heard him mumble.

"Yeah well, I hate you too, bro." I plopped back down onto solid ground, opening the fridge to take a swig from the carton of milk, "I have to go now, I'm sure Maribel and Hector and just _dying_ to see their 'mija' again." I huffed in annoyance.

"Be chill, Lezpez. Don't let them bastards get to you. You don't need them in your life any more than I need a parka in Afghan." He shrugged one shoulder.

I bid him farewell as I walked back into the living room and towards that front door, "I'll be back later bitches, keep an eye on Britt for me." I slammed the door behind me to a chorus of 'sure thangs' and 'later bitch's'.

XXX

I arrived at the Lopez manor in a shorter time than first expected. Fuck you traffic for being non-existent. Standing in front of the large mansion once known as my house, I felt apprehensive, scrambling for any sort of time wasting opportunity I could think of. Sadly, nothing sprung to mind.

I dragged my feet down the long pathway to the oak front door, noting with a glimmer of hope that mom and dad's car wasn't in its usual spot, maybe they're out. Felling a slight bit of the tension in my muscles release from the thought, I hurried towards the door before I could lose my nerve. I knocked rapidly then hopped a few steps backwards, my confidence suddenly evaporated.

Whilst waiting for the door I basked in the baking sun. Oh, the irony. Today was beautiful, the perfect temperature, no clouds in the sky. Too bad I had to spend it being ripped to shreds by my parent's narrow-mindedness and homophobia.

The door opened quickly to reveal, to my great relief, our housekeeper Janet. Once she saw it was me, she squealed with delight and enveloped me into a bear hug which I eagerly returned. Janet has, and will always be, more of a mom to me than Maribel. "Oh Santana, dear! I'm so glad you're here, I haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed fondly, hands on either side of my face.

"I know, Jan and I wish I could have come around sooner but you know how mother and father dearest get. Plus, I've been kinda busy with the whole army fiasco." I rolled my eyes.

"Damn right I do, I have to see those bigots every day." She huffed in annoyance, "The only reason I keep this godforsaken job is because I get to see their offspring on a regular basis. Oh and hush about your occupation, dear, you know how proud I am to know you're serving our country." She smiled an age old smile.

I returned the grin, gratitude written across my features, "Where are the 'rents anyway? I think this is the longest I've ever been at this house and a comment about my 'lifestyle' hasn't arisen."

"Oh, you poor baby," She fussed, "But you're in luck, they've gone out for a lunchtime meal and stroll and shouldn't be back for a few hours. The three amigos are in the back garden having a pool party and BBQ with their friends." Janet seemed more relieved than me that she didn't have my mom and dad breathing down her neck. I remember when I lived here, they were absolutely terrible to her, talking to her like she was something that they scraped off the bottom of their shoe.

"I best get to them then, haven't I?" I laughed and pulled Janet in to another hug, "Great to see you again, Janet. _Te amo_." I kissed her on the cheek.

Now that I knew my parents weren't home I actually felt relaxed, after getting a kiss on the cheek in return from Janet, I made my way through the house to where the back doors led into the garden. I leaned against the door frame as I admired the view of my beautiful sister and brothers as they laughed with their friends.

Looking towards the BBQ next to the wooden fence that attached our garden to the next house, I found Marco flipping the burgers. I chuckled lightly, that was just typical of him, he was always the chef of the family. He was surrounded his guy friends, each with a beer in hand and laughing hysterically at something that Marco had just said.

I casted my vision across the well cut grass towards the sparkling pool, finding Tito and his buddies having some sort of stupid dunking war mixed with water polo, Tito's well-muscled frame glistening against the water.

The sun loungers next to the pool were where I found everyone else. Tito and Marco's girl friends seemed to have formed a tiny gossip group and were giggling away at the next juicy story, though I only recognised a few of their faces. Alex, a beautiful blue-eyed, brunette that was Tito's lady friend. And Shay, a naturally tanned, gorgeous brunette, her great grandparents originally from Barbados, Marco's girlfriend.

On the farthest sun loungers away I found Carmen and her friends, a mixture of both girls and guys, most of which I didn't know and never planned to find out their names. We all know what some high school kids can be like. There was a guy there that had me on full red alert though, he was lay back on the lounger, Carmen comfortably placed between his legs, her bikini covered back against his bare chest. She seemed to be happy and relaxed as she talked to her friends though so I decided to let it slide, for now.

I walked out of the opened doors and onto the grass, arms folded in mock anger, "Hey now, did my invite get lost in the post or something?" I raised an amused eyebrow as everyone in the garden froze at my icy voice. Most people turned to me confused and a little scared, but the few that did know me's faces lit up with glee. After a few stunned seconds, Carmen was the first to react,

"Santana!" She all but screamed into her boyfriend's ear before launching herself out of the seat and sprinting in my direction, soon followed by Marco and Tito as he scrambled clumsily out of the pool. I laughed giddily as Carmen jumped into my arms. I span her around in a tight hug, only vaguely registering the confusion turning into understanding on different faces, and the sight of Alex and Shay rushing towards me.

Two pairs of strong arms enveloped both me and Carmen and we were soon being thrashed around in a giddy sibling hug, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "San baby, why didn't you tell us you were back?!" Tito bellowed in my ear, blowing a sloppy kiss onto my cheek as the three eventually let me go.

I punched him in the arm, "I'm telling you now aren't I? I only got back last night anyway and I had to get my lady lovin' on." I winked cheekily as the three as they gave watery laughs. Carmen embraced me again, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"I'm so glad you're back, San. Mom and Dad have been a pain in my arse without you to stick up for me." She squeezed me an extra bit tighter. I pulled her in impossibly closer, dropping a kiss onto her forehead,

"I'm here now, C. I'll never let them hurt you. By the way, how tall are you now?" I pulled back and examined her from head to toe, she was looking more like me than I'd like to admit. She needed to cover that bikini up. I opened my mouth to question her on her boy toy, when I was suddenly pulled into a loose headlock from slender arms, another pair wrapping around my hunched waist and holding tightly,

"How's my favourite Latina doing?" Shay questioned with a laugh as she ruffled my hair jokingly.

I huffed in mock anger, "Well I'd be fine if you'd just fuck off," I laughed into my threat, clasping my hands around Alex's at my waist in a weird kind of greeting, "Nice to see you by the way, you both look as hot as ever." I grinned as they both quickly let go of me so I could stand up, only for them both to kiss me on either cheek. Yeah bro, I'm a player.

"Oi! Stop trying to steal our girlfriends, you've already got yourself a hot piece of ass wrapped around you finger," Marco slapped me across the back of my head jokingly, he then purposely searched around my body, "Where is Brittany anyways, she's normally attached to your hip?"

"She's probably asleep at the moment, we had that sexcapade last night remember me telling you about it like 2 seconds ago? We only finished about an hour ago," I smirked.

"Oh hell yeah, that's my baby sis!" Tito wrapped his arm around my shoulder before walking me over to the rest of the guys where they had all drifted to the sun loungers, waiting for my greeting, "Everyone, this is my sister Santana. She may look harmless but I warn you, she's in the army, she may spontaneously beat the crap out of you." He looked pointedly over to the guy that was sharing the sun lounger with Carmen earlier; he was now a little green in the face. Threatening that guy was going to be fun.

I copied Tito and looked directly into the guys eyes, "Don't worry, I only beat the crap out of people I don't like." I punched Tito in his side jokingly, "So who is everyone?" I scanned the faces seeing if I could pick anyone out that I knew.

People were introduced and I tried to look more welcoming to the people that I recognised vaguely, I mean, give me a break, it's been a year since I've been back. Carmen's boyfriend was the last to say hi, obviously trying to delay our meeting for as long as possible, "Um… Hey" His voice cracked an octave higher in the middle of his sentence, how embarrassing. I decided to cut him a little slack,

"So, do you have a name?" I raised an eyebrow mockingly at his outstretched hand. He awkwardly slipped it back to his side and rubbed his sweaty hand against his swim shorts.

"Ye- yeah, I do. It's, Tom. I'm glad to finally put a face to the famous sister." He grinned an awkward grin as he tried to recover some masculinity. To be honest, I don't really understand why he's so nervous around me, guys that looked like him would normally be stroking their ego now. His short, ragged black hair flopped messily on his forehead, and I could understand why Carmen had gone for him. He had this boyish, gentle charm about him, with kind green eyes then contrasted beautifully with his muscular frame. He was a keeper. I wouldn't let him know it yet though,

"Better have heard all good things," I uncrossed my arms and slipped my hands casually in the pockets of my jeans, "How long have you and Carmen been together?"

Tom furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and hurt, "What, Carmen didn't mention me? We've been together almost 8 months." He avoided eye contact and clenched his strong jaw.

I bowed my head guiltily, the fact that I hadn't actually spoken to Carmen in over 8 months smashing into me with full force, making my heart clench painfully. I coughed before I spoke, "it's not actually her fault," I rubbed the back of my neck as we made eye contact, "I haven't actually spoken to Carmen in over eight months, I've no doubt she would have mentioned you we'd have talked." I cast my eyes to the ground and took great interest in the neatly cut grass.

From the corner of my eye I saw Tom's figure relax and his eyes soften, "It's cool, bro. And if your sister's anything to go by, I'm sure you're freaking amazing." He scratched his elbow awkwardly.

I turned and looked him hard in the eyes, "Intentions?" My army training kicking in as I watched carefully for any signs of a lie.

"I love her." He stood straight and answered in his most confident voice, "And I know you probably think I'm too young to know, but I think she's endgame for me," He searched my eyes almost pleading for me to believe him.

After scanning his eyes for a few seconds more, I came to my conclusion, "Fine I believe you mean it, but I swear to God, if you ever hurt my baby sister I'll rip your balls off and shove them so far down your throat that they'll come out of your arse." I was nose to nose with him now, standing on my tip toes so I was at his height, my index finger pointing painfully into his bare chest, "_Comprende_?"

He gulped dramatically and shook his head forcefully. I smiled sweetly in return and pulled him into a hug, "Then welcome to the family, bro." I slapped him on the back.

* * *

**I know it's a kind of abrupt ending but I didn't want to go too far and end up with like a 10,000 word chapter. My minds filled with loads of ideas at the moment so I'll try and getting them written down as quickly as possible.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would be very appreciative if you could take the time to drop a review, thank ya very much. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lovely readers, I just want to say sorry for the slightly late update but a lot has happened this past week. Unfortunately, my granddad passed away at the weekend and it's been hectic trying to sort everything out with the funeral. Also, football has been super busy and I've had two football matches in the space of 2 days. and i'm sorry, but y'all should know football and family takes priority. (Football = Soccer)**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want the Spanish translations, they will be at the end of the chapter.**

**I don't own anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

All the excitement of me being the surprise guest at the garden party eventually died down after a few hours and I was mentally exhausted from all the questions that I'd had to answer off of everyone. I mean, getting asked the same question about 50 times isn't exactly my idea of fun. There are only so many times that I can answer, 'what was it like out there?' before getting the urge to rip someone's head off.

So it was now that I found myself having a well-earned rest, relaxing on a lounger with the sun beating down on my tanned face, Carmen, Shay and Alex for my company. I was lay in between Carmen and Shay with my hand firmly gripped in Carmen's, she had become quite the limpet as of late. Alex was lay on the lounger next the Shay, idly mimicking random peoples conversations with saucy comments and describing what was happening around us, the three of us giggling every so often as dirty images popped into our head.

It was when I was about to dift into Santana dream land that a pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and another at my legs and lifted me into the air, ripping Carmen away from me in the process, "_¿Qué diablos?_" I snapped my eyes open to find a hysterical Marco looking down on me and an equally giddy Tito gripping my feet, seemingly pulling me in the direction of the pool. _Oh hell no_. "Alex, I'm going to fucking murder you!" I screamed angrily as she laughed joyously, obviously pleased that her part to play in my capture had gone successfully, Carmen just stared on in horror, knowing that I was actually capable of killing her two brothers for this.

"Stop threatening my baby girl, sis. You should have known this was going to happen the minute you stepped into casa del Lopez!" Tito grinned devilishly as I thrashed in their arms, screaming as many Spanish profanities as I could, looking on in pleasure as Marco winced slightly when I made a graphic comment about where his balls would end up after this.

Before I knew it we had gained quite the audience, the whole party scrambling to get the best view of what was about to go down, some of Carmen's chums even whipping out their phones to record it. Marco and Tito stopped at the edge of the pool, both sets of eyes trained on my face with a devilish glint set in them. Fucking assholes, "I suggest you run for your lives once you've thrown me in there because when I find you, I'm gonna fuck you up so mentally and physically that you'll be a mangled vegetable the rest of your life." I forced my words out through gritted teeth as they laughed at me, only their eyes showing their terror.

With a look to each other, Marco and Tito counted to three with each preparation swing of my body before they eventually flung my into the chlorine filled water. As I landed, my clothes dragged me down and my head was enveloped. I sank till my feet touched the tiled floor then propelled myself to the surface, pushing my hair back with my hands as I broke through the water, "Oh, you are so dead." I looked to Marco and Tito where they had abruptly stopped laughing and were now gulping in fear.

I was just about to propel myself through the water towards them when a horrified scream came from the back doors of the house, "Santana Maria Lopez, what on _Earth_ are you doing at my house, and in addition to that, what in God's name are you doing in the pool?!"

From my place in the water I couldn't see who was shouting, but I didn't need my sight to know whose voice that disgusting rasp belonged to. The devil herself. "Hey, M. I'm fine thanks; it's so nice of you to ask. Oh, how was Afghanistan? Oh it was fine, didn't die, I'm sure you're relieved." I swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted myself out, very aware of the curious, and some sorrow filled eyes, that were fixed on me. Marco and Tito kept flinging me guilty glances, I decided to ignore them.

The crowd of people parted around me as mother and Hector stormed forward, Maribel with fury in her eyes, Hector looking slightly… Guilty? What was that about? I rolled my eyes internally as she stopped a few steps away from my dripping body, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised dangerously. She was always one for dramatics, "You have no right to be here, Santana. You are trespassing on property that belongs to this family." She pointed her finger right between my eyes.

I sighed and titled my head to the sky. _Lord, give me strength_, "In case you've forgotten, you actually gave birth to me so, as much as it kills me to admit it, I am family so I do have a right to be here. What gives you the right to forbid me from seeing my brothers and sister?"

She took a threatening step towards me as our audience inhaled a collective breath, "You. You are not family you disgusting piece of garbage, you deserve to be in the pits of hell for your life choices, I'd have rather you had died in that stupid desert than taint my family with your presence." She sneered in disgust.

Most of the onlookers now looked ready to kill, I knew that'd I'd probably made friends with most of them in my hours here so they clearly knew that it wasn't me with the twisted brain. Though they did seem thoroughly shocked and mortified that a mother could talk to her own daughter like she does to me. I decide to just take it in my stride, even though the pain of her words made me die a little inside, "Oh shut the fuck up you homophobic bigot, Brittany is ten times the person you will ever be, she actually cares about what I want from life, not like you with your white picket fence dreams," I got up in her grill, "And for your information, no one in this fucking garden likes you, we all think you're fucking devil spawn. So why don't _you_ go and rot in hell and take your sorry ass of a husband with you."

I looked her up and down with disgust before stepping backwards and forcing myself to calm down. I laughed humourlessly, "You're so fucking unbelievable. I've been out in the desert for the past year fighting my ass off for people like you to be able to keep your freedom and this is what I get in return." I shake my head in disbelief, "Suit yourself, _mami_. You keep believing in your closed-minded opinions, see how much further that gets you in life."

I wrapped my hands around my dripping hair and squeezed the excess water into her horrified face before walking away with a flourish towards the back doors of the house. I pulled a smirk onto my face and span around walking backwards, "Shay, Alex. Remember my offer. If you ever want to get down and dirty with me and Britt-Britt, just give me a call," I winked cheekily and watched with pleasure as Maribel's face went beet red. I noticed a few people quickly covering their mouths to stop from laughing. With that I span back around and waved goodbye over my head, storming through the house eager to get as far away from them dickheads as possible.

I flung the front door open and flew down the driveway and onto the pavement, only halting my movements when a desperate shout of my name was hollered from the door. I turned to find my… _Dad_? What the hell was he doing, coming to add fuel to the already monumentally big fire?

"San… Santana," He ran towards me, breathless with a desperate look in his eyes, "I Just… I'm glad you're safe." He pulled me into a tight hug before I had time to protest then quickly let go, a steely mask now over his face.

I gave nodded slowly before spinning around on my heel, confused with how he'd just reacted. The last time I saw him he was just as much of a prick as my mother. I wonder what could have happened to make him a little softer.

XXX

I arrived back at the Hummel-Hudson household at around 4pm, walking into the living room to find that everyone had already seemed to have cracked open the beers, "Hey, hey, hey. How are my favourite people doing this fine afternoon?" I leaned over the sofa to give Britt a gentle kiss before slipping into the kitchen and grabbing a beer for myself. I plopped myself down between Brittany and a snuggling Quinn and Puck.

"We're all good here, Satan. Tomorrow is all planned out and I'm sure you're going to love what we have in store!" Kurt bounced in his seat excitedly then turned serious, "I think we should be asking you how things have gone though, don't you?"

I scanned all the curious faces around me, sighing in defeat. I dropped my head back against the back of the sofa, "It started off awesome, Marco and Tito were cool, their girlfriends as fine as ever," I bit my lip jokingly then made a big fuss when Britt smacked me on my stomach, "Carmen was a bit emotional but I didn't really expect her not to be, and she's got herself a bit of arm candy." I raised my eyebrows and looked around the room, "He's actually a decent guy too, told me he thinks my sister is end game." The whole room awww'd and Mercedes and Rachel held their hearts.

"Name. Age. Personality." Pucks face was serious as he leant out of his seat, his protective side showing.

"Tom, he's 16 like Carmen. He's got a boyish charm and he seems like a bit of a joker. You'd like him Puck, he reminds me of a nicer version of you," I winked at him. He slapped me on the back of my head,

"Carry on with story time, Lezpez." He settled back into his cuddle. I rubbed my head and sent him my meanest glare,

"Well it was all good for a few hours, I was introduced to everyone who was home, I ended up walking into a garden party," I rolled my eyes, "Then Marco and Tito threw me in the fucking pool, and that was when mother and father came home." I sighed and rested my forehead on Britt's shoulder, "Mom said that she wished I'd have died out there." I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"She said what now?!" Brittany was out of her seat in seconds, my head falling into the armrest from her departure, "That fucking _bitch_," She snatched her car keys off of the coffee table and stormed out of the front door. The loud slam from the door sprung us all out of our shocked silence,

"Puck, we need to go. Now." I gripped him by the front of his shirt and ripped him away from a wide-eyed Quinn and towards the front door; it seemed we were going to have to sprint to my mami and papi's. Puck seemed to get the gist of my actions and pried my hand from his shirt mid-step.

"Hey! Get in the car, it'll be quicker!" Tina shouted whilst opening one of the back doors for us to pile in. Everyone was carpooling where they could, eager to see the confrontation that was inevitable.

Puck and I carried on sprinting; crossing the road and taking off down the pavement, "Nope, there's shortcuts. We'll see you there!" I called over my shoulder, unable to see hers, and many of the other's disbelieving faces.

Tina turned to Mike and then Quinn, "They can seriously sprint _all_ the way there?" She pointed with her thumb in the direction that Puck and I had headed.

Quinn shrugged, "Guess we'll just have to wait and see," She stepped passed Tina and into the back seat where Tina still had the door pulled open.

XXX

I arrived back at the Lopez residence all hot and bothered, and not in the way that I desperately wanted to be. Funnily enough, Puck and I had managed to arrive at the same time as the convoy of glee cars turned up, though we were both dripping with sweat from the blaring sun and chugging oxygen. I only glanced at the shocked passengers of the cars in acknowledgment before stumbling up the driveway and ripping open the front door, cringing at the sounds of the screaming match inside. Puck slapped me on the shoulder as a good luck before pushing me through the door.

I rounded the corner into the living room to find the two culprits of the shouting with a little audience that had gathered. Marco and Tito were stood together looking wide eyed at the fuming Brittany with Shay and Alex stood slightly behind them. I was glad to see that Tom had stood in front of Carmen in a protective manner just in case things got out of hand. Kudos to you.

I had to actually do a double take when I saw Hector gripping Janet's hand in the corner of the room, and Janet seemed just as surprised as I was as she shook her head disbelievingly when I caught her eye. What the hell was going on with him?

"-No! You had no right to say those things to Santana! She's one of the most amazing people to walk this Earth and if it you wasn't related by blood, I'd sure as hell make sure to drag her away from your bullshit! You don't even deserve to set eyes on her, let alone be close enough to be breathing the same air as her," Brittany was ablaze, her fists clenched tightly to her sides, her fiery eyes burning a hole into my mother's face. Damn, she looked smoking hot and I wasn't even felling guilty at thinking it.

"Excuse me young lady, but who gave you the right to come waltzing into my house and trying to dictate how I'm to live my life?" Maribel looked highly offended as she dropped her hand to her heart, and it was when I heard the disbelieving snort from Mike that I realised that my group of friends had quite clearly stampeded into my house to get a look at the action somehow without anyone in the room noticing.

All heads snapped in our direction, Brittany's stone cold eyes immediately fixating on mine, softening once she realised who she was looking at. I did my best to convey all my emotions to her in that one glance, how proud I was that she had stormed all the way over here just to protect my honour, how grateful I was that she was in my life and that she was _my_ girl, how annoyed I was that she was willing to risk herself to the wrath of my mother just because I got upset about a few words that were spewed from her devilish mouth.

"Do you have a problem, child?" Mother's icy voice ceased our mental conversation, she was staring into Mike's soul, and I wasn't surprised when he stepped back a few feet and clung to Tina's hand for some comfort,

"Actually, I do Ms. Lopez," He coughed awkwardly and looked off to the right, "I mean, you're kinda being a hypocrite there, what do you think you've been doing to San for the past few years? You're sure as hell trying to dictate her life aren't you?" He slowly shifted his gaze back to Maribel's penetrating gaze, facing it head on. And I'll be damned to say I didn't feel a swell of pride bursting in my chest from his little declaration.

"Well, she's my daughter," Her face scrunched up slightly at the words, "That gives me the right to dictate how she lives, she should be grateful that I am trying to straighten her out instead of allowing her to flaunt this blonde piece of stupid in our faces," She pointed towards Brittany in disgust. And I saw red.

No amount of hands could have held me back from that bitch once she talked shit about my baby girl. I know how much Brittany hates to be called stupid, heck she's been trying her whole life to get people to believe in her abilities and then my mom just decides to throw it back in her face.

I was up in her face in mere seconds, "You have no right to call her that, Brittany is a genius and only a stupid piece of shit like you wouldn't be able to see that," I snarled. A sharp pain erupted in my cheek and my head snapped to the side and if I was to look, I know I would have had a Maribel hand sized print there.

There was a collective gasp from the rooms occupants followed by a tense silence as I clenched my jaw and fought hard to keep my anger in check. Mom was up in my face now, "Who are you to think you can speak to me like that? You. Are. Nothing." She emphasised each word with a poke to my chest to get her point across.

I clenched my jaw tighter in an attempt to stem my overflowing anger, but it was no use. I'd just turned my head to unleash the full force of Auntie Snix when Brittany's soft hand enveloped mine, her soothing voice finding my ears, "Calm down, San. It's not worth it."

I squeezing her hand gently so she knew that I'd heard her before letting it go, I may as well make the most of the situation and make my mother crap her pants. Quick as a flash, I had her pushed up against the closest wall to us, my fist flying towards her face before veering off into the wall next to her head. Her flinch causing great satisfaction, "Never. And I mean _never_, say another bad thing about Brittany or any of my friends again or you'll wish you were dead the next time I get near you," I looked her up and down, "_Estoy literalmente vergüenza de ser tu hija_."

I turned away from her frightened face and stormed out of the room, pushing passed my shocked friends in the process. I opened the front door and slammed it shut, gasping for air and I stumbled around the side of the house, clenching my eyes tightly as I pressed my forehead to the wall, desperate to keep the tears of frustration at bay.

I let out an anguished scream then punched the wall angrily, my left hand now more bloody than before. I rested my forehead back against the wall and took some deep breaths, calming myself before the rush of people saw me upset. Santana Lopez never cries.

Soon enough Brittany rounded the corner and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, whispering gently into my ear as she rubbed my back soothingly. I hugged back with just as much strength, savouring the way her body felt against mine and how perfect she was, trying to understand how both of my parents couldn't see how much of an amazing person Brittany actually was.

It was a few minutes before either of us pulled away, and even then it was reluctantly, placing lingering kisses on each other's lips. It was only when I lifted my eyes from her beautiful face that I realized we had an audience. Puck was standing at the front of the group with hard eyes, "Yo Snix, never listen to anything she has to say about you. I can't even count the amount of times you've saved my life in that desert, if it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here right now, you're fucking everything that's good in this world and don't ever forget that." He dragged me into a tight hug lading a kiss on my forehead before lining his mouth up with my ear, "I fucking love you, bro."

"I love you too, Puckerman and don't you ever forget it because I'm never gonna admit telling you that." I pulled back with a grin on my face, Puck never failing to make me feel better about life.

He clapped me on my shoulder, "Now, enough with your fucking dramatics because I'm hungry. Who's up for breadstix? The Lopez clan are invited too," He winked at my family and their significant others.

"Fuck yeah, man! I haven't had a breadstick in a year; this bitch needs to get her munchin' on!" I pushed passed him and raced to the cars, "Hurry the fuck up you slow bastards, food is on the horizon and I'm not responsible for my actions if I am deprived of my breadstix!"

* * *

**___¿Qué diablos? =_ What the hell?**

**_Estoy literalmente vergüenza de ser tu hija = _I am literally ashamed to be your daughter**

**Sorry if the Spanish is shitty, but that's Google translate for ya.  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and send me a review, I appreciate every single one I get and they never fail to put a smile on my face. Love you guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my beautiful, beautiful readers. I would like to welcome you to another chapter in the world of army Santana. I wish you a pleasant read and a lovely day.**

**I don't own anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

So the rest of the day went pretty darn swimmingly. After a good ol' catch up over food we all ended up back at Burt and Carole's to enjoy a drink or two, though it was much to my dismay. I wanted to get my sexy times rolling.

The whole clan ended up staying for a few long hours before turning in to their homes or the nearest hotel. They seemed to have all decided to put their lives on hold for the next 6 weeks whilst Puck and I were back. My brothers and sister went back to their home, though they vowed to not speak to the she-devil, Alex, Shay and Tom 100% in their backing.

Puck and I were crashing at the Hummel-Hudson household since we pretty much already lived here before we left for Afghan; we each had our very own room. Quinn and Brittany opted to stay over with us, so it was safe to say I didn't get very much sleep, again.

Which lands me here, early in the morning at the mall with my 'girl friends', traipsing around for some new clothes for me because apparently I have 'no fashion sense'. I don't even understand where they're coming from, today I had aviators resting on my eyes, my army tank on, my basketball shorts resting low on my hips and my vans on my feet. I think I look pretty fucking sexy. Well Britt seemed to think so with the way she was eyeing me.

I trudged slowly behind the girls and Kurt who were squealing excitedly in front of me. I did _not_ want to be seen with that bunch of crazies in public, especially somewhere like the mall. I think the only plus point about today was that I got to stare at Britt's arse without getting caught. The power of sunglasses.

My mind quickly began to wander. I was completely jealous of the boys today, apparently they had just been told to stay occupied with something in or around the mall, and there was freaking crazy golf and arcades here! I clenched my eyes tightly behind my aviators and rubbed them with my hands to try and force some life and positive energy into myself.

A muscular body collided with my front and I stumbled to the side, my glasses slipping to the floor from the impact, "The fuck, man?!" The guy in front of me was glaring at me, a look of superiority on his face,

"Should have been watching where you were going shouldn't you? Stupid girl," He shook his head in mock sympathy, his friends sniggering away behind him. So much for 'positive energy', well, at least now I knew that the collision wasn't my fault.

"Sexist much?" I raised an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips, the snix train was about to come into town. In my peripheral vision I could see that my friends had stopped walking and were looking around for me, confusion written on their faces, that was until Mercedes caught my blazing eyes and who they were being aimed at. I think I saw her roll her eyes as if to say _not again_ before turning and informing the others on my little kerfuffle.

The guy stepped dangerously close to me, "Nah not sexist babe, but if you don't like the way I talk to you, why don't you go back to your own country?" He sneered, a look of pure disgust crossing his face.

I could feel my anger boiling over but before I could actually take this asshole down a peg or two, Kurt had slid in between us; a few pairs of hands were holding me in my place. Ugh, such spoil sports. It seemed that they had obviously heard what the guy had just said to me.

"Excuse me, but could you please take your ugly little bigoted self and your ass licking friends away from us before I unleash Santana over here on you?" Kurt stepped away from in front of me and gestured to my top, "As you can see, she is in the army and will have no mercy when arresting you for racial abuse." He folded his arms and rested his weight on one leg, the pose of pure sass.

The guy's eyes widened in panic and his breathing picked up, I couldn't help but stifle a giggle, "Oh shit! I'm so s-sorry. I was only joking," He backed away quickly, crashing into his equally panicked friends and falling over. He scrambled back on his hands and feet like an awkward crab before springing up and running away.

"Kurt my man, I fucking love you, you know?" I pulled him into a quick hug and kissed his cheek before moving to pick up my aviators and cleaning the lenses.

"Of course I do Satan, everyone loves me," He brushed at a padded shoulder of his blazer, "Hey, could you actually do that though, arrest him?"

I shrugged and wrapped an arm around Brittany, snuggling in to her side, "Probably not, but it's a nice threat that I will definitely use again." We carried on walking in the direction we was headed before. This time I wasn't that bothered to be seen with the squealing bunch.

Brittany kissed my temple and brought her lips close to my ear, "I'm proud of you for not unleashing the snix," She nuzzled my ear.

"What can I say, I have awesome self-control," I tilted my head and caught her lips in a searing kiss, forcing us both to stop otherwise my wobbly knees probably would have made me fall. We stayed there for I don't know how long until Tina's hand gripping my elbow pulled us out of our bubble. She was huffing something about 'dying of the sappiness' whilst dragging me unwillingly towards a dress shop. Brittany's hand sliding across my ass was the only thing that made me hold my protest in.

XXX

Around 50 shops later and a cheeky McDonalds, it was finally time to meet up with the guys. The girls and Kurt seemed pretty pleased with themselves with the amount of clothes they had managed to buy me, and surprisingly most of them were to my taste.

We had just finished off our drinks and leftover chips and were walking out of the mall and into the brightly lit car park where our rendezvous point was, "So, do we have anything else planned for today or are we just going to chill?" I leaned against the side of Mercedes' car, only to be slapped on the back of the head.

"_No_. That car is my baby," She wagged her finger in my face. Rachel swiftly took over,

"We were just planning on winging it for most of the time you're back, but we have planned some things ahead, like next week, we're definitely going to the beach." She grinned in excitement.

I nodded along, "Sounds like a plan hobbit, I'm sure Puck and I can holla at Stevens and get him down in the next few days too."

"Damn straight we can!" Said males voice was heard in the distance. We turned to find him and the guys, Puck with a cheeky smirk on his face and Sam with an ice pack held to his head. On the sight, Mercedes let out a gasp and sped over to Sam's side, "I'm fine, M. It's nothing, babe." He rolled his eyes adoringly at her panicked face.

"What the hell happened?!" She mussed Sam's hair, pulling the ice pack away and wincing at the lump that had formed on his temple.

"It's nothing 'cedes, just a mild concussion, he kinda hit his head on the steering wheel when we went go-karting." Puck shrugged sheepishly.

"You fucking what?!" I erupted, "You fucking went go-karting without me? Oh you are so on my shit list now, all of you." I glared evil eyes at all the boys and watched in pleasure as they all gulped like terrified little children. I folded my arms and slumped back against Mercedes' car. Again, to only be shoved off of it, though this time I lost my balance and ended up falling on my ass. Being the petulant child that I am, I just sat there with a pout on my lips, depressed that I didn't even get to go go-karting.

"Hey San, it's fine, I'm sure we can go again sometime," Blaine came and sat next to me, placing an arm around my shoulder, "To be honest, it wasn't even a good track, I know a much better place we can all go," He whispered the last part for only me to hear and I couldn't help but let a tiny grin appear on my face.

Now to address the other issue, "Quinn, why the hell did you just push me over?"

"You heard what Mercedes said, and since she is a little preoccupied I decided to take matters into my own hands," She smirked evilly. Bitch, that was obviously the payback for me being cheeky to her the other night. I mouthed as many profanities as I could at her before I was caught. I think I managed to get to around five before Puck had me wrapped in a headlock,

"Uh huh, Snix. You have just crossed the line there my friend, speaking ill words to or of my baby girl is an unforgivable offence that is in the need of punishment." He released me, "But I'll let you go for now and keep you on edge, you will get your punishment when you least expect it." He winked at me whilst cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"K bro, I'm literally quaking in my shoes from that 'scary' threat," I fake shivered with a grin.

He pointed a finger at me threateningly the suddenly clapped his hands with a grin, "Anyway! As I was saying before the rude interruption," He glared at Mercedes and then at me, "I've already texted Stevens and he said he's up for coming down, he's going to be on the next possible train to Lima. He should be here in like two days." He grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement, "I can't wait for you to meet him babe, he's so fucking awesome, like a mix between me and Santana. How amazing is that?!"

Quinn wrapped an arm around Puck's waist adoringly, "Yeah, so amazing. What could possibly be wrong with a mix between Puck and Santana?" She scrunched her nose in horror.

"Hey!" Puck and I shouted in unison, I pouted and went into a kiddy strop again, I mean, I may as well since I was still sat on the floor. This time it was Mike who came to my aid, holding his hand out with a cheeky grin on his face,

"Come on, up you get. I for one can't wait to meet 'Stevens', I want to find out his real name." He pulled me up with a quick tug then strolled back over to Tina's waiting arms.

"Shame that's not gonna happen boy Chang,"

"And why's that?" Brittany's lips grazed my ear as she whispered seductively, her toned arms wrapping around my waist. Fuck me she was sexy,

"I-uhh-I" Fucking bitch, she knew she would do this to me. I leaned further into her body and dropped my head backwards onto her shoulder, keeping silent. Better not make an ever bigger fool of myself.

"Oh, cat got your tongue now, Satan?" I could feel Sam's smirk even though my eyes were closed. I decided to just flip him off.

Puck diverted the conversation slightly, "Well we'll find out what happens soon, me and San are gonna pick him up in a few days, but just us," He sent a warning look to our friends, "We need some catch up time before he meets you guys," He shot me a meaningful glance that left me confused.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him to see if he would expand. Apparently not. I wonder what he wanted that only the three of us could talk about? I decided it was better to leave it and ask him on the drive down to the station.

Quinn gave a mock offended huff, "What sweetie, can I not come too?" She gave what I think was supposed to be a sexy pout. I smirked slightly at how flustered Puck became, I started to imitate whipping sounds whilst pretending to crack a whip at his ass, much to everyone's amusement.

He focused a death glare on me that told me I would pay for it later, I just winked smugly and carried on imitating a whip, though now with silent sound effects, "I'm sorry, babe but this conversation needs to be between the three of us, it's army stuff." He quickly diverted his eyes from Quinn's when he spoke, licking his top lip which seemed to be becoming sweaty. Wow Puck, you're such a blatant liar. Quinn decided to let it pass surprisingly opting on just snuggling back into his side like she was afraid he was going to disappear.

I entwined my fingers with Brittany's at my stomach, savouring the feel of her body behind me, "So boys, what else did you get up to today?" If the sheepish looks that were shared between them were anything to go by, they had obviously done something stupid.

XXX

The rest of the day went by scarily fast, and it wasn't even like we were doing anything in particular. Sure we decided to go back into the mall and watch a movie, but that was about it. It was now when I was lying in bed, Britt's naked body snuggled against mine, did the full reality of my situation hit me. It's always when you're lying in bed at night when your thoughts become super deep. I frowned sadly and used all my effort to keep my tears from falling.

Six weeks. Six weeks was all I had to bond with my best friends before I went back into that hell hole, and I was fucking terrified for the future. Though if I am honest, not much happened for my unit in Afghanistan this time around. Sure we'd been shot at and stuff, but it was never by anyone at a close distance.

Our first weeks patrol was a nightmare though. It was the first time I killed another human being. I took it bad, Puck being the only person able to bring me out of my depressed mood and self-loathing. I never told Britt about it though; she already worries enough for the both of us when I'm away, even if it's at basic training, I didn't want to add my feelings to her already huge burden.

Lying here with her next to me, I just can't believe that in a few weeks we'll be off again to play soldiers and I'll be leaving her again, it killed me to see her break down last time, it hurt me so bad that I ended up crying for the whole journey to Afghan.

It's not even like I can quit the army either, I _have_ to do my three years' service not matter what, unless it's physically impossible, and that's what hurts the most. I never want to leave Britt alone again. But I have to.

Looking down at her sleeping form beside me, I decided to make a promise. I promised that I will always return from Afghanistan alive, not matter what condition it will be. I will never die out in that fucking desert whilst she is still a part of my world. She will never have to spend a day in her life grieving over my death, not if I can help it.

I even muttered my prayers to all the god's that I could think of, pleading with them to let me live, if not for my sake, but for Brittany's.

I just hoped upon hope that they would hear what I had to say.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Favorite bit? Any bad bits?**

**I know this is only a filler chapter with nothing much happening but I feel like it needed to be here. Plus, in the next chapter you get to meet Stevens! Maybe you'll even get to know his first name...? ;)**

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I had some crazy weekend that ended up with me being the most talked about person at my school lol. It's all good now, I think the rumours actually helped and made me found out that the guy I like likes me back :) **  
**Anyways, this chapter you'll find out what Puck needs Santana for and you'll meet Stevens! I hope you like the way I've wrote him and enjoy his banter with Puck and Santana, reviews are always welcome :P**

**To answer your question:_ jrzygurl89_, I am actually planning on doing a story line on PTSD, just later on in the fic. The jumps in the first chapter were more because they had to get used to their surroundings, but they're going back to Afghan so you never now what's going to happen.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter guys! **  
**I don't have anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

The next two days went past in a blur, spending all my time rediscovering Brittany, and sometimes even coming out of the bedroom to meet up with our friends or my likable family members, mostly just for food and a wee though.

Today was the day that Stevens was due to arrive in Lima and I had been evicted from my room in the house, the result would be me moving in with Brittany's family for our remaining time in America. I was definitely going to use Stevens as an extra pair of muscles to help clear my things from the Hummel-Hudson's.

"So Puckerman, what was it that you had to tell me that you couldn't speak of in front of your better half?" Puck and I were on the drive to the airport and this was the only time I had managed to get alone with him in the past 48 hours. When Puck wants to avoid people, he knows how to stay hidden.

He wrung his hands nervously on the steering wheel as he glanced over to my expectant face, "It's just… I…" He gulped slightly and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, "Do you think Brittany is your soul mate?" He stared straight ahead and refused to even look in my direction.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion but I decided to answer his question anyway, "Course I do, I know you probably think it's stupid to say, but I seriously think she's the one. It's hard to explain but she just… Gets me. She always seems to know what I'm thinking and what I'm feeling and it's fucking awesome. I think I love her more and more every single day." I turned to face the window to hide my blush; I tend to get soppy when asked about my girl. I cleared my throat, "Why are you asking anyway?"

It was Puck's turn to clear his throat, "I don't think you're stupid, Santana, I totally get it and that's why I want to ask Quinn to marry me."

My neck nearly snapped with the speed it span towards him, disbelief and shock written across my face. I couldn't find any words; my mouth was just opening and closing like a retarded fucking fish, "M-married?"

He swallowed, "I mean yeah, like you said, I think Quinn's my soul mate too and I want her to be the mother to my kids and all that shit. But I don't want to wait, I just want to get married to her like right now so she doesn't need to worry about me over in Afghan. If I marry her, she'll know that I'll always come back to her." He switched his eyes between me and the road to gauge my reaction.

I dissolved the new information for a few minutes, weighing the idea of Puck being married to Quinn in my head, and to be honest, it did seem to fit, "Well… I think you should go for it, bro. I'm all for helping you out with whatever you need doing." I grinned widely at him, "Fuck man! You're gonna get married!"

He only marginally returned my smile, "But what if she says no. I mean, it's too soon, we're too young to be tying the knot, Quinn's probably not even thought about kids in the future," His face kept dropping gradually in horror, "No! No, I can't do it, she's gonna say no, I mean why would she say yes? I'm just a stupid 18 year old, and I'm in the fucking army-"

"Stop!" His mouth clinked shut, "Dude, she won't say no, I've seen the way she looks at you. And I know for a fact that she's talked about having little Puckerman's running around her feet on more than one occasion," I smiled comfortingly when he next looked at me.

"How do you know this?" He asked tentatively, hope layering his voice.

"Britt and Quinn are like besties," I spoke to him in a 'duh' tone whilst rolling my eyes, "So what're you planning for the proposal? Traditional one knee job, or..?" I bounced in my seat giddily.

He grinned slyly, "Well that's where you come in…"

XXX

We finally arrived at the airport after a long queue in traffic and we were pretty late to pick Stevens up, his flight had landed nearly an hour ago. After a quick texting exchange where Puck and I had taken the piss out of him for chilling like a lemon on his own and him telling us where we could find him is the labyrinth that's known as an airport, we were on our way.

We saw him before he saw us, and it was mutual agreement on our behalf that his Lima, Ohio greeting could leave him running to the toilets because we made him shit himself. So, with a quick stop at a random costume shop to get some scary shit, we crawled up behind a bored and tired looking Stevens and tapped him on the shoulder, pissing ourselves at his terrified face once he saw our masks. His expression soon morphed into one of relief once he realised who we were and he pulled us into a huge bear hug.

Stevens was a lanky guy with emerald green eyes and a plastered on crooked grin that gave him a way with the ladies, though he was definitely a 'fuck 'em and leave 'em' type of guy. Stevens was a little older than both Puck and me, clocking in at the age of 20.

He released us from his grasp and looked us up and down appraisingly, "Well hey there, chums. How's life doing you?" He winked cheekily, ripping the mask from my hands and shoving his bag towards me then strode off with a swing in his hips.

I stood there with a mixture of shock and happiness on my face. It took me a few seconds to digest what had actually just happened, but when my brain caught up with itself I was quick to shove Stevens' bag onto Puck's frozen form before racing off to jump on his back.

Springing onto Stevens' back brought us a few disgusted glances from other travellers but we didn't give a fuck, I'd just been reunited with one of my best friends after like weeks apart and was having withdrawal symptoms, they could all go fuck themselves if they wanted us to act like 'mature adults'.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Hey bro, guess who's about to pop the question to his better half?" I leaned backwards slightly with a giddy grin on my face. He craned his neck to catch my eyes, realisation dawning on his face when I casted my eyes in Puck's direction slightly.

"Dude… you're tying the knot with Barbie?" He dropped me from his back and waited for Puck to answer, mouth agape.

Puck smiled proudly, "Yep, I actually need your help with the proposal. But for now, it's ring shopping time!" He clapped his hands eagerly and skipped away.

Stevens and I turned towards each other, proud parent like grins on our faces. I put my hand to my heart and pretended to wipe a tear from my eye, "Our little boy's all grown up!"

Stevens played along and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, kissing my temple, "It'll be fine, hun. Though I do think we need to have a chat with this young girl he's corrupting." He shook his head in mock disgust, "By god I hope she's not like the last bimbo he brought home." He raised his hand threateningly at Pucks retreating figure.

It was silent for a few seconds before I finally cracked and dissolved into laughter, it was just impossible to keep a straight face with Stevens around, "All seriousness now though, I think you should actually have a chat with Q. You need to get a feel for her and shit, we need her trust you so we can throw a fucking awesome bachelor party without any hell breaking loose."

He nodded seriously as we began to walk in the direction Puck headed, "I'll be on my best behaviour. And about that bachelor party, we're going to need to start planning it soon, little Puck needs to have the best night of his life." He raised knuckles and we bumped them, devilfish grins forming on our faces.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few moments before Stevens began talking again, "So how's it going with your wifey, still paradise?" His smile had no cheekiness in it this time, just genuine interest.

I couldn't stop the sappy grin that took over my face, "Hell yeah, me and Britt are never out of paradise. Sure, we have a few arguments but, man, the make-up sex is outta this world," I swooned slightly at the very thought.

"Watch out, Snix, your gay is showing," He shoved me roughly in the shoulder before sprinting off after Puck, his contagious laugh following.

"Fucking ass," I smiled as I spoke the words. _God I missed this guy_. I jogged to catch up with the guys, finding them in what looked like an overly expensive jewellery store._ I rolled my eyes, only the best for Quinn_. Puck seemed to be in an intense conversation with what seemed like the owner of the shop,

"-looking for a ring for my girlfriend, I'm not really sure what I'm looking for yet, but I want it to be perfect." The man beamed at Puck and pulled Stevens' bag from his hands and placed it behind the counter,

"Well you're in the right place, I promise to find you the perfect ring for your lucky lady even if it takes us through the night." I internally groaned, fucking hell, as if we were probably going to have to stay here all night. Puck was one of the pickiest people I know when it comes to buying things, and I just know he's going to be even worse now it was something for Quinn. Stevens seemed to be having similar thoughts to me with the way his face dropped as well.

"Amigo's, why don't you have a look around too and bring me over anything that stands out?" Puck's eyes were hopeful, and no one can say no to a hopeful Puck.

I huffed in mock annoyance and raised my eyes to the ceiling, "That's so fucking racist, Puck," I shook my head slowly then span on my heel and stormed extravagantly towards the other side of the store. If the laughter from behind me was anything to go by, it was clear that I was fucking hilarious.

XXX

When spent hours in that shop, just patrolling around, searing each glass container filled with overpriced jewellery more than twice over, but nothing was good enough for Puck. We'd had to resort to the manager, whose name we found out was Nick, to look in the back and see if there was anything that shined so bright it made the other rings look like they were pieces of rock in the fucking mud. He'd come up with four.

Each ring was brought out in its own separate mini glass box and the first thing that came to my mind, fucking expensive that shit. Without even looking at the price I knew that Puck was about to spend a huge chunk of his life savings, I was just wondering how he was going to bluff his way around Quinn's questions on where the money had vanished to.

Stevens, Puck and I were all sat down in front of the counter, waiting to be presented with supposedly the four most beautiful rings in the entire shop, so beautiful that they couldn't be on display. I could actually feel my stomach turning in knots for Puck.

Nick presented each ring individually; he slid the first one into place. It was definitely beautiful, a thin silver band coated with diamonds, spiralling around another band of silver which held a wonderfully decorated square with a large diamond in its centre, intricate designs patterned around it. The ring was nice, but I don't think it was a choice that would send Puck swooning, though from the look on Stevens' face, that ring would definitely be his choice when he decided to settle down.

The ring was slid to the side with the next one carefully filling its place. Superbly breath-taking it was. There was literally no words to describe the ring, the diamonds that decorated it reflected perfectly off of the lighting in the room in whichever way you span the glass box. The ring was so precisely designed that at whichever angle you tilted you head or whichever way you were to look at in your hands, the design would change into something more beautiful, it was literally impossible to get a single image of the ring as the look of it constantly changed. It was probably one of the most amazing things I'd seen in my life, and the size of the hearts in Puck's eyes, I'm sure he would agree with me.

"That's the one," He managed to breath out, afraid that breaking the awed silence would somehow diminish the beauty of the ring. It sure as hell didn't.

Nick nodded approvingly, "You sure do have one lucky lass, though I know I'm supposed to be selling you a ring, the price is pretty steep-"

"I don't care, whatever the cost is, I'll pay it," Puck interrupted with no hesitance, "I want something engraved on the inside too, make it unique and shit."

Nick looked at Puck for a long moment, probably to see if there was any way that he could sway him from his decision, eventually he nodded, "Fine by me, just come into the back and we can talk costing's, I could maybe even manage to get the ring engraved today if you're planning on sticking around the stores for a while."

Puck beamed, happy and excited tears welling up in his eyes, "Hell yes! We'll be here for as long as it takes," He shot up from his seat and swung himself up and over the counter, ushering Nick into the back of the store.

I turned towards Stevens in a slight panic, "It's a nice ring an' all but where the hell does he think he's gonna get the money to afford that?!"

Stevens shrugged his shoulders, "Fuck knows, but you know Puck, he's most likely got a million smackers hidden somewhere no one can find,"

I hummed in agreement, my excitement gradually coming back as Puck's engagement plan was forming back in my head, "It's going to be a fucking amazing engagement, I can't wait till we tell you what's going down." I grinned toothily.

Stevens grinned back, his emerald eyes sparkling, "Fuck yes, I can't either, and you know what else I can't wait for? Meeting this bird that's got our Puckster wrapped around her little finger. I bet she's fucking ace!"

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, memories of Puck following Quinn round like a puppy forming in my mind, "Oh you have no idea Stevens, just you wait till we get back," His grin broadened and became mischievous,

"I know it's kinda off topic but any of your friends rocking the single's boat? You know me, I can't last 5 more weeks without a little bit of jiggy time," He thrusted his hips up and down sending me a wink.

I smacked him upside the head, "Hell no they're not and you're not fiddling around in anyone's business and causing shit, I know what you're like dude, and you don't do that shit with my buddies ok?" I thought for a second before tracking back, "Actually, I'll let you fuck around with Finchel but that's about it, Frankenteen is annoying as fuck and needs to be brought down a peg or two. I warn you though, hobbit may be pretty sexy, but she has a way of destroying brain cells." I wagged my finger by the side of my head to show she was cray cray.

He nodded seriously, "I'll watch my back, I'll scope out the surrounding area first and see what's occurring, this 'hobbit' can be a last resort." He raised his fingers and bent them to express the inverted commas.

"Sounds like a plan," I raised my knuckles for a bump. We clashed fists just as Puck came skipping out from behind the counter,

"We gots to be back here in two hours so it's time for a shopping spree!" He giggled and placed a hand on his hip and brought his other up to his non-existent hair and began to play with it.

I groaned loudly, "Hell to the fucking no, I had to go through that shit like 2 days ago, not happening again! We're going somewhere fun like McDonald's" I folded my arms and stood steady, there was no way in hell I was being forced to go shopping twice in one week.

Instead of arguing Puck sighed in relief and let his shoulders slump, "Thank fuck for that, the Puckasaurus needs his food and he needs it now. Stevens! Get your bags, we're leaving!" He saluted smartly then span out the door in a march.

I chuckled at his behaviour, "You heard the man," I saluted to Nick with a wink, "We shall see you soon, sir"

He waved back to us good naturedly, "Adios, Amigo!"

My head snapped towards him to flip my shit, but before I could say anything Stevens was pushing me out of the door with a vice like grip, his uncontrollable laughing angering me further, "Chill out, Snix, he meant no harm, he's a real charmer actually."

"Shut the fuck up you cocky twat before I make you," I couldn't help the twitch of my lips when I finished my sentence.

"I love you too, San" He winked at me, "But you're going to hate me once I do this,"

"Wha-"Before I could even finish my word he had me over his broad shoulder and running towards Puck, "Stevens you absolute knob! You're so dead when you let me go!" Though his childish giggles stopped me from actually getting mad at him.

"Puck! Puck! Look what I found! How about we throw her in the fountain near the escalators? Sounds like something more fun than going shopping," I could literally feel his cheeky grin burning into my face.

"Hmmm…" I shifted my weight slightly so I could see Puck in my upside-down state, he had his head resting on his hand, a finger stroking his chin, "That does actually sound more pleasant, let's get to it!" He slapped my arse as he walked past, leading the way towards my imminent drenching.

We'd managed to catch some attention from the on-goers who stopped to stare at us for a while, their mouths hanging open in shock, some even taking pictures. Both the guys seemed to be oblivious to the attention but I made it my job to catch the eyes of everyone who stared and make my pleas of help visible, no one seemed to be bothered to save me though. Fucking wankers.

"Why is it always the small person that gets picked on? This is fucking heightism," I folded my arms across my chest awkwardly in an attempt to show my disgust. They both just laughed,

"It's not that, babe, it's just the fact that you're the easiest to get a rise out of," Puck laughed and I heard the slap as he and Stevens high-fived.

"You just wait till I tell Quinn about this. I'm sure she'll have something to say about two men ganging up on an innocent, vulnerable woman. Well done Stevens, I thought you wanted to make a good impression?" I smirked smugly when they both froze on the spot, I could only imagine the looks of horror on both their faces.

I was quickly brought off of Stevens' shoulder and stood back upright; they both got to work on fixing my clothing, muttering their apologies and pleas to not tell Quinn about the situation.

"It's cool boys, I'll keep your dirty secret a secret if you promise to never do it again." They both nodded quickly whilst I smiled my old HBIC smile, "Good, now lets go and get McDonald's like I was promised," I bumped their shoulders as I strolled past, "Stevens," I called over my shoulder, "The new boy gets to pay."

* * *

**So guys, did you enjoy it?**  
**Be sure to leave a review or follow the story, every single one of you are appreciated and y'all make me smile whenever you review/favorite/follow.**

**Love you all and I'll be sure to update soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers. I'd like to start with a massive apology about how late this chapter is. The reason for the late chapter was not because of my laziness but for school being a pain in my arse. With it being the last few weeks before we break up there's lots of exams that we have to do, and revision has been a top priority, writing taking a back seat.**  
**I'm also in the planning and writing stages of making a new Fic which will be Santana/Quinn centered. If you want to know more about that then feel free to send me a pm.**

**But without further a do, I would like to present to you, Chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy it. :) **

**I don't have anything to do with Glee**

* * *

We arrived back at the Hummel-Hudson's in record time, both Quinn and Brittany not all that pleased with how long we were gone, though they fortunately believed that Stevens' flight was delayed for like 6 hours so we had to wait, the truth of our whereabouts still very much hidden.

Puck turned the car into the driveway and stopped, "Right guys, not a word to anyone about what's going down. We can't have anyone spilling the beans to my girl." Puck then caught my eyes, "You can't even tell Britt, ok?" His eyes silently pleaded with mine, and who was I to say no to a pleading Puck?

We both agreed to Puck's rulings and sealed it with a knuckle touch and a head nod. We each then got out of the car and congregated around the trunk, "Stevens, you gotta take this ring, man. With you is the only place that no one will find it." Puck whipped out the ring, sneakily hiding the box in one of Stevens' bags.

"Sure, dude. Anything for you." He leaned his weight on one leg and blew a kiss in Puck's direction.

I slapped him of the back of the head, "What did we say about best behaviour, Stevens?" I raised a menacing eyebrow. He hung his head in shame and muttered a quick apology. I nodded in approval, "Right, now let's get your shit in and introduce you to the family."

Stevens gulped loudly in an attempt to make a joke out of his nervousness, "Bro, there's nothing to be nervous about. Just be the same as you always are just toned down a little so they can get a good impression of you before you scare them off with your cray cray shit." Puck slapped him on the shoulder and lifted a bag out of the trunk, swinging it over his shoulder and heading towards the front door.

"Everything will be cool as long as the first people you introduce yourself to are Q and B." I tapped his cheek jokingly and lifted another one of his bags onto my shoulder, "You'll love it, seriously. Now get the rest of your shit and follow me, we gots to get my crap out of your room."

I heard the trunk slam behind me followed by muttered curses, I couldn't help but smirk, this was going to be a long few weeks. Footsteps suddenly halted behind me, "Wait, what if they hate me? What will I do for the next few weeks?" I could literally picture his horrified face, but I decided not to provoke him and carried on walking towards the door,

"Stop being so fucking dramatic Stevens, they'll love you, almost as much as you love yourself." I turned to find him pretending to flick hair over his shoulder, hand on hip. He froze once he caught my eye,

"I don't know what you're talking about," He huffed dramatically and strutted past me and through the door, though his catwalk ended quite abruptly when Quinn walked into the hallway, arms folded and a single brow raised,

"So you must be the famous 'Stevens'" She stated matter of factly.

Stevens was paralyzed in the hallway, his mouth opening and closing but failing to form words. After a good minute he quickly dropped his bags to the floor and wiped his hands on his jeans before lifting one for Quinn to shake, "That would be me, ma'am. It's nice to finally meet Puckerman's better half."

She clasped her hand in his, "The pleasure is all mine, Stevens. Trust me on that." She smiled devilishly and gave him a wink. I couldn't decipher whether what had just happened was a good or bad thing. Quinn was probably the most unpredictable person you could meet.

I clapped my hands together to break the tension that seemed to have appeared, "Well, let's show you to your room, Stevens. I need to move in with my girl." I smiled giddily. I actually couldn't wait to move in with the Pierce's, they were all so welcoming and accepting of mine and Britt's relationship. They really couldn't give a fuck who she was dating as long as she was kept happy, and that was something that I promised to do for them.

Stevens coughed awkwardly into his hand, intimidated by Quinn's penetrative gaze. He lifted his bags from the floor and glanced at me with a nervous smile, "Lead the way, Satan."

I grinned at him encouragingly before bowling past, only to be stopped by Quinn's grip on my arm. I turned to face her, almost bursting out laughing when she mouthed 'hot' and pointed behind me at Stevens. Instead I shook my head in mock disappointment, "Oh Quinn. Keep it in your pants, you have a boyfriend after all," I kissed her on the cheek, "But, again, I'd like to remind you that my service is still available if you ever get bored with that lump of shit." I dodged the blow to my head and quickly scurried off, afraid of the wrath of Quinn if she was to catch me.

I could hear Stevens' giggle behind me as I rushed up the stairs, and it took all of my will power to not just turn around and push him down them, 'fucking prick' was muttered on more than one occasion on that trip to the guest room.

Pushing open the door, I found Britt had already made a start on the clearing out. I dropped the bag from my shoulder, lifting her up and spinning her around in the middle of the room, "Hey baby, I've missed you." I nipped her earlobe as she giggled, turning her head slightly so she could capture my lips in hers.

Unfortunately we were interrupted far too quickly by an awkward cough from Stevens, he was getting good with those. We both turned to find him stood looking anywhere but at us, his hands wringing nervously, he raised one and awkwardly looked at Britt, "Hey, you must be the girl San never stops babbling on about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He gulped nervously, now staring intently at his feet.

I looked to Britt, watching in amusement as her eyebrows rose in surprise and she dropped my hand. I couldn't help but feel immensely disappointed at the loss of contact. She stepped forward and began a slow, but thorough examination of Stevens. I almost bust out laughing, I knew Britt was only doing it to take the piss, but it was hilarious to see Stevens looking like he hoped the ground would swallow him whole.

Once Brittany reached his back, she made a point to hold her place and lean forward for a close examination of his arse. Ah, if only his face could be any redder. She made a slight noise and nodded, like a doctor examining their patient. She brought herself round to his front, smacking his still outstretched hand out of the way and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. She released him after a good few minutes, "I'm glad to finally meet you, too. I hope no bad things were heard about me or someone's going to be in big trouble." Her eyes shifted to me, a mischievous glint prominent.

"Well…" His cheeky sentence was soon shut down with a hard look on my behalf, the joys of blackmail. His eyes widened slightly as he caught on to what my look was implying. You do that, I fuck you over. He quickly corrected himself, "She's made you sound like an angel." He spoke so sincerely he actually made me blush a shade of red when Brittany's adorning eyes turned towards me. I couldn't help but look away shyly.

"Well aren't you just a cutie," She pinched my cheeks and aww'd. Fucking bitch, she knew I wouldn't say anything, I'm so fucking whipped.

I quickly decided to divert the conversation before Stevens could take a dig. I clapped my hands loudly, "Right! Let's get to it shall we?" I hoisted a bag filled with things over my shoulder and rushed out of the room.

XXX

It took us just over an hour to completely clear out the guest bedroom, no thanks to Puck or Quinn who were most likely off shagging somewhere. Though I was still excited about moving into the Peirce's, my nerves were definitely building. And I know what you're thinking, I should be fearless with all the war crap, but this is Brittany's _parents_. They loved me like I was one of their own, but one slip up and I would be fucked, blacklisted as the shitty girlfriend and never to be heard or seen of again. Even the thought made me want to curl up and die.

For some odd reason, Stevens seemed to be the one that was keeping me from going into a full mental breakdown. He kept giving me these understanding looks like he'd been in my situation before. I don't know if he actually understood what I was going through or not but I decided to just go with it. Stevens wasn't really one to talk about his past, and I wasn't one to pry.

Brittany sidled up behind me and wrapped her arms comfortingly around my waist. I couldn't help but lean back into her and close my eyes, "So babe, you ready to meet the 'rents?" She giggled and squeezed me a little tighter.

"Course I am, I bet they're dying to see me." I kissed her chin gently and stepped out of her grasp to knuckle-touch Stevens, "We'll be back soon, bro. Make yourself at home and introduce yourself to my man Kurt and his step-bro Finn. I think Kurt's gonna take quite a liking to you." I smiled at him mysteriously and desperately tried to stop a smirk from forming. I bade him a quick goodbye before he could ask any questions and pulled Brittany out of the door.

We giggled all the way to the car and to the Pierce's house about the thought of Kurt's lusting towards Stevens and we only stopped when all my crap was out of the trunk and we'd rang the doorbell.

As soon as the door opened I was smothered into a hug by Brittany's mother, Susan, Britt's middle namesake. I buried my head into her comfortable shoulder and inhaled her scent, gripping her almost as tight as she was gripping me. God I missed this woman, "Santana my lovely, it's so great to see you. It's been unbearable seeing Britty moping around her without you." She released me from her grip but kept her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes with her own teary ones.

Before she could speak again, Brittany's sister came bounding into the hallway with a massive smile on her face. She slammed into me, gripping me tight around the waist. I couldn't help but return the hug and drop a kiss to her forehead, "How's life been treating you, Kim? I know I missed your 15th and I'm sorry for that, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Kim released me from her death grip with a small frown, "No way, you being here is the best late birthday present ever." She leaned up slightly and kissed me quickly on the cheek, pulling away with a small tinge of red to her cheeks.

I grinned an impish grin, "Aww, love you too, Kimmy boo." I rustled her hair gently as she tried to swat my hands away.

"What is it with you Lopez siblings that makes my family so fond of you all?" Christopher, Brittany's dad was leant against the door frame, a gentle look in his eyes that seemed so out of place with his muscular build.

"It's called the Lopez charm, sir," I mock saluted his way, "I'm sure you must have heard of it."

"Nope," He pushed off the frame and made his way towards me, "Can't say I have, Santana," He pulled me into a hug of his own and brought his lips to my ear, "But if you're so adamant you have it, you're going to need to give me some tips on woo'ing my girls." He slapped my back friendlily and pulled away with a satisfied grin.

"Sure thang, Mr. P. Now ladies and gent, would you all be so kind as to help me with my bags?" I rubbed my hands together and laughed when I heard the groans from the whole family. Kimberly's for sure the loudest, teenage hormones and all. I wonder if she's got herself a little arm candy whilst I've been gone? I made sure to slot that question into my brain for a later time.

My bags were shifted up to the room I was going to be sharing with Britt in record time, though not with the warning from Susan of 'no funny business under my roof' and we were now relaxing around the dinner table whilst eating some food. The Pierce's definitely knew how to make someone feel like part of the family.

"So, Santana. How long have you been in the States, and why the hell has it taken you so long to come and say hi?" Chris' smile was teasing and I knew he didn't mean anything by his question but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I dropped my knife and fork and gave him my undivided attention so he knew my apology was genuine,

"I'm so sorry, Chris. It's been hectic since I've been home, what with meeting up with my Brothers and sister without the parents knowing, and I've had to spend some quality time with my friends and obviously this one too." I kissed Brittany's cheek when I felt her hand clasp gently around my thigh.

"Ugh, no sappy shit at the table please," Kimberly moaned in disgust as she covered her eyes. I laughed at her scolding for bad language before moving in for the kill,

"Whilst we're on the romance subject, have you managed to find yourself a special someone, Kimmy?" I smirked as her face turned a deep shade of red, she was quick to answer, shaking her head quickly no and looking to me with pleading eyes. I dropped my cutlery down again and interlaced my fingers, leaning forward slightly and plastering on my most pleasant and gentle smile,

"It's okay, Kim, you can tell us. We're all friends here." I shot her a wink as she bowed her head to cover her now beetroot face.

Susan had her hand held to her heart, her face a picture of shock, though the laughter behind her eyes gave away that she was joking. Christopher played along and wrapped an arm around her shoulder concernedly, "Kimberly Pierce, we will speak about this later. You are in deep, deep trouble Mrs." Susan wagged a threatening finger.

Kimberly gulped dramatically looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. She quickly picked her fork up and stabbed a piece of meat, her attention now solely on eating. Brittany chuckled delightedly and squeezed my thigh, "Kim, you should see Santana's new friend that's come down today." She raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'hot' not so inconspicuously. I huffed and rolled my eyes, these were the times when I hated Britt playing for both teams.

It was Susan's turn to take an interest, "Oh really," she leaned forwards excitedly, her food forgotten; "I need a description, something to help me get through the rest of my days with this one." She gestured with her head to a very offended Christopher.

And after that mine and Chris' fate was sealed. It was clear that the girls had latched onto a conversation about my best friend and we were left hanging to dry. We both finished our food quietly, obviously disappointed that our girls were mooning over some guy that wasn't us. Fucking Stevens, he always manages to mess up my life in some fucking way, I just never expected him to be taking Brittany's affections.

By the end of the night and we were all wandering off to bed, the girls had managed to set up a BBQ date some time soon whilst I was back that would give Kimberly and Susan the opportunity to meet Stevens in all his glory. It was also arranged for it to be a BBQ on the beach with all of the Glee clan and even my family, you know, without any of our consent. Fucking unbelievable, it was going to be a night of Stevens gawking and I'm sure none of the guys, including me, was going to like it.

* * *

**So, was it ok? **

**Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated. Love you all**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hey guys, look who's here? :) **  
**Just thought I'd tell you all that I've actually posted the first chapter of my new fic, 'The Music In Me' and I'd really appreciate it if you all took the time to read it and give me your opinions? Thank you so much in advance to anyone who checks it out! :P**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter, it was actually going to be the marriage proposal but I kinda got caught up with the plot, I want to make it seem realistic and I like to write banter, sue me.**

**I don't have anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

We ended up organizing the BBQ for the Wednesday in the middle of the next week, which gave everyone a chance to chill and do their own little thing. It also gave Puck, Stevens and I some planning time for how his proposal was going to go down.

We decided that the best time for Puck to pop the question would be on the beach in front of all our loved ones, it would be a night to remember for everyone, we just had to keep it a secret until then. Which is easier said than done.

The first few days had been the easiest to keep everything under wraps what with the pressure of everything being minor with everything a full week away. Puck was the hardest to keep cool though, with each passing day he was becoming more and more of a nervous wreck, I'm actually surprised Quinn never suspected a thing.

As the proposal date came nearer Stevens and I were also becoming nervous balls of energy, sure we saw each other every day to go over the plan again and again to put our minds at ease that nothing would go wrong, but the thought of failure was never too far away, and if we were to fuck up Puck would never forgive us. So yeah, the pressure was at a maximum, everything had to go perfectly or we would lose our best friend to eternal sadness.

However, by the time the date came around our confidence had overpowered the pressure and we were both Puck's leaning posts when the nerves would get the better of him, which was an insane amount of times. I ended up having to slap him upside the head to get some sense knocked in to him.

Waking up in the morning with a sleeping Brittany snuggled to my side was definitely an excellent start to the day. We'd somehow managed to get past the 'fucking like rabbits' stage in my return and now we were just snuggle monsters, never wanting to let go of each other. No matter how little the connection would be, we would always be touching in some way.

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I craned my neck and stared down at her sleeping form. Brushing a piece of stray hair from her peaceful face I thought about what the future had in store for us both. Brittany seemed inevitable to me, I _know_ that she is my 'one' and I know that one day we'll marry and possibly have kids, but that would all depend on the next two years and if I survived Afghanistan.

It broke my heart the thought of having to leave Britt for even more than a second never mind a fucking year. But it had to be done; I had to finish my duty to be able to spend the rest of my life with Britt and we both begrudgingly understood that. Though when I looked at down at her now, I wonder why I actually signed up for the army in the in the first place when I already had everything that I would ever want right in front of me.

I shook it off though, everything happens for a reason and I wasn't about to start doubting my own choices. It was time to look at things in a different light. There was no way that I was going to die without Britt by my side, and that would be when we're both old and gray. I also decided to make myself a promise to keep Stevens and Puck alive, because without them two life would be boring and super dull. They both brought a spark and an edge of uniqueness to my life that I didn't want to go away.

Brittany waking from her slumber was what brought me back to the present, her tired moans as she stretched turning me on so much it was embarrassing. The way Britt looked at me when she opened her eyes told me she knew exactly what dirty thoughts I was thinking and so she decided to tease me a little more, lifting herself tiredly off of the bed and lifting her arms above her head so her shirt rode up, uncovering her delicious stomach. I had to look away to contain the sex beast within me.

Brittany giggled menacingly, knowing exactly the effect she was having on me; she leaned over the bed and pecked me on the cheek, "What's up, babe? You're looking a little frustrated." Ugh, she just had to tease.

"Nothing, _Mi Amor_." I sprung off of the bed as her hand grazed my thigh, I coughed awkwardly and shifted on my feet, "Oh look at the time, we have to get ready for our day at the beach." I rushed out of the room and down the stairs leaving a laughing blonde behind.

Kim and the 'rents were already downstairs tucking into their food when I came stumbling down, only momentarily embarrassed about my lack of clothing before my attention was caught by the sweet smelling breakfast that was placed on the counter. I was there in seconds filling myself a plate of gorgeous fatty foods almost till it was overflowing, and it was a certainty that I would be going back for seconds and maybe even thirds.

Rushing my way to the table I placed my food down in an empty space and grumbled a quick 'hello' to the amused family of my better half before digging in like it was the last meal I'd ever eat.

"Isn't she just a charmer? The love of my life this one." I jumped upon hearing Britt's voice, I hadn't even heard her come down the stairs I was so engrossed in my food. I jumped again when I felt her peck my temple quickly before shooting off in the direction of food. I flipped the bird at her retreating form which was met with a slap to the back of my head from Susan.

"What was that for?" I whined like a child as I rubbed the back of my head, pout firmly in place.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Don't start with me young lady. As much as I love you I don't allow swearing in the house, especially when it's directed at my daughter." She wagged her finger threateningly.

"She did _what?_" Brittany slammed her plate down in the place next to mine and took her seat, "You are so not getting any tonight."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Hell to the no, who was she to deny me of sex? What a bitch. Plus, when did I get so comfortable with the Pierce's that we could talk about sex, but with my own parents it was a sin to even say a simple hello to them.

I could feel my face dropping at the thought of my parents so I tried my best to hide my face from Britt or I'd be getting an interrogation when we were alone. I forced an apologetic smile onto my face and kissed her cheek gently, muttering a sorry into her hair. She smiled gently then turned to peck me on the lips.

"Ugh, what the hell? What have I said about PDA at the table?" Kimberly gagged in disgust and pushed her plate away.

"We'll only stop when you spill the beans on your secret someone." I smirked delightedly when a faint blush rose on her cheeks. She kicked my shin quickly under the table. I just raised an eyebrow and grabbed her foot between both of mine and pulled my legs back causing her to slide down her chair.

"Kim, no slouching at the table." It was Chris who said it but I'm sure he knew what had just happened by the smirk he was trying to hold back.

Kimberly opened her mouth to protest but soon closed it once she saw my threatening face. If she was to blab, I was to carry on with the questions.

Breakfast carried on the without a hitch, casual conversation was always going on about anything and everything, but the topic kept changing to what was going to happen tonight and how everything was going to pan out.

It had been decided that us glee folk were to be meeting up before Britt's family and my siblings were to join us. It would be my family coming a little later on with Kim if she wanted to and we were going to have some teenage fun before the adults were coming to spoil it. We had also decided that, if you wanted to, you could stay on the beach and we were going to party through the night. All our chums had already agreed to stay the night; it was just up to my family and Britt's family if they wanted to.

After the conversation had moved on from the plans of the night, it swiftly changed to the subject of Stevens and where the hell he had come from. The question came in the form of Kimberly, "So San, how is it that you know this Stevens guy, I'd like to get a bit of a background on him before I meet a random stranger."

I rolled my eyes dramatically at her from across the table, "He's mine and Puck's friend from the army, we've known him since basic and we just kinda clicked when he was in our group for some activities." I shrugged my shoulders, simple as that, there was nothing else really to say about him, he's never one to talk about family life, I just knew he didn't get along with his parents, that's what Puck and I had bonded with him over.

"What's his first name? I'm going to feel rude if I have to call him 'Stevens' for the whole night." It was Susan with the question now and I could see Brittany in my peripheral vision perk up at the fact that she might be let in on Puck and mines little name keeping secret, I wasn't going to indulge her though,

"Sorry S, but that would be telling and it's not my place to say," I winked at her, "You'll just have to ask him yourself."

She sighed dramatically and picked herself up from her seat, scooping up all of our empty plates and dismissing us from the table, "You are no fun, Santana Lopez." She waved her hand in the air, "You best go and get changed, it's nearly time for you both to meet up with your friends."

"Sure thang, Mrs P" I slid up to her and kissed her quickly on the cheek, "Thanks for the food, as always it was absolutely amazing." I then turned and shot back up the stairs to the shower; not before ruffling Kim's perfectly brushed hair first though.

After having a quick shower and speedily dressing in my sexy black bikini and covering it with the usual of basketball shorts and a vest top, I made my way back down the stairs and into the living room where Britt was sat on the sofa watching some TV, "Ready to go, babe?"

We were meeting all the guys at the parking lot by the beach and planning our shit from there but we both had to make a quick pit stop to pick up some things from the Hummel-Hudson's, one being people and two being musical instruments for our campfire songs later in the night.

Brittany sprang up off of the sofa with a huge smile glistening her face, "Sure am, Sanny," She got up close to my ear, "You best be wearing that super-hot bikini that I bought you," She kissed me quickly,

"You'll have to wait and see," I winked cheekily, "You better be wearing yours too, you know how I get when you're in that." I fanned my face jokingly as she smirked back sexily. Brittany grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me out of the front door whilst shouting a goodbye to her family.

XXX

We arrived at the Hummel-Hudson's shortly after that, finding Stevens already sat outside on the grass waiting for us. He had a bunch of musical instruments stacked up with him, from two acoustic guitars to a Cajon box drum and maracas. His face was beaming with excitement of meeting the rest of our glee friends that Puck and I had apparently never stopped talking about in Afghan.

Brittany was out of the car first, skipping over to Stevens and giving him a hug once he was on his feet, I couldn't even hold back the eye roll, "Enough of that Stevey boy, we needs to be on our way, we're gonna be late at this rate." I walked straight past them both hardly even acknowledging their presence, just leaving my fist out for a bump from Stevens.

I opened the door without knocking and made my way into the kitchen where I knew for a fact Puck would be, "Well hey, Puckerman, what a surprise it is to see you today. Nice abs by the way, really needed to be more awake to see your body without wanting to puke all over the floor," I fake gagged, _"¿Por qué no has estado Quinn sin tapa en?"_

"Excuse me, Satan but what have I told you about speaking in Spanish about Quinn around me. It's an unfair advantage because I never know if I should slap you silly or thank you for a compliment on her behalf," He then flexed his muscles from his seat on the worktop, "And you should be used to seeing this sexy bod from Afghan. Oh, and need I remind you that you did actually ride the Puck train at one point so you must've been diggin' my smoking abs at one point." He wriggled his eyebrows.

I held my hand out, forcing him to stop talking, "Hell to the no, Puckerman. I'm an all lady-lovin' woman and you were just being my beard without actually knowing it. I was so far in the flannel closet at that point that I even slept with Finn, remember?" I shuddered at the very thought of Finn's body flopping all over mine.

"I heard my name?" Finn skidded along the floor into the kitchen with what I'm assuming is supposed to be a winning smile. It all went well until he tripped on his own foot and fell flat on his face.

I raised an eyebrow and tried my best to control my giggling, "Smooth moves, Lumps."

Puck pulled Finn up through a poorly concealed laughing fit, "We were just talking about Santana and when she was so deep in the closet that she could have been in Narnia."

Finn cringed in pain and he rubbed his butt, "You mean the time when we all secretly watched her in glee club and counted how many times she would make moon eyes at, Brittany? Yeah, I remember those days very well. I still remember your personal best San, and average of 10 times a minute!"

I reeled back in shock, my eyes wide, "W-what? You made a game out of my suffering?! Why has no one mentioned this to me until now?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't see the point, the game went both ways and we haven't told Britt about it either. She was just as bad as you though, whenever you weren't staring helplessly at the back of her head or quietly drooling in the corner when she was dancing, she was doing exactly the same as you."

I gaped at them both as they carried on with their activities of eating and drinking from an orange carton bottle, "Ok, again, I'll bring you back to the question but put it in a different perspective. Why the fuck didn't you tell me that Britt was just as hopelessly in love with me as what I was with her?!"

It was Finn's turn to shrug, "None of us saw the point, you was so desperate to keep your sexuality a secret that you wouldn't have listened."

I let what he had said sink in. I mean, he did have a point, I was so scared of who I actually was at that point that if they would have told me about Britt I probably would have lashed out with something other than just my vicious words. "Ok, apology accepted. Throw me some food though, I'm starving over here. I've not eaten anything in the past 20 minutes."

Puck threw a pack of biscuits my way which I caught with ease, "That's my girl, I was wondering when the topic of food would come up, I hid those from Stevens just for you."

I brought the biscuits to my heart and mouthed an 'I love you' in his direction as I leaned back on the opposite worktop from him and ripped open my biscuits.

The three of us chilled in there for a while eating ourselves silly before someone else came in, that someone unfortunately being Kurt who made himself known with his displeasure to my attire, "Santana Lopez, what on Earth are you wearing? Are you trying to tell me that we went on a shopping spree for you for no reason?" He placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow threateningly.

I quickly gulped down the biscuit that I had just scoffed and coughed when it got stuck in my throat, I looked to the ground slightly embarrassed as I tried to think of a reason as to why I wasn't wearing some of those horrible 'nice' close that they had bought me. I sighed like I was disappointed with myself, "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I didn't think I needed to dress up when we're going to the beach, I'm only going to take them off anyways." I popped another biscuit into my mouth.

He sighed, "Fair enough, but you could have at least worn a better pair of shoes."

I looked down at my feet offended. I was wearing my favourite shoes in the world, my trusty Supra's. Sure they may have been a little dirty and worn but they were still super comfy and, in my opinion, the most fashionable shoes that I owned. "Bitch, don't be hatin' on the shoes, they probably cost more than the amount of product that Blaine puts in his hair on a day to day basis, and we both know that that's going into the hundreds."

"Oh, San, are you trying to defend your shoes' honour again? What am I going to do with you?" Brittany giggled as she walked into the kitchen with Stevens in tow. She snatched a biscuit from my pack with a wink. Fucking bitch.

I pouted like a child in her direction which was met with laughing from the guys in the room, "You know Satan, I hate it when you bully my boyfriend, what has he ever done to you?" Kurt has his eyebrow raised and was in full bitch mode, I had to tread carefully or he was going to blow,

"You know me, Kurt, I'm just jealous of how awesome he is. I mean, if I ever tried to put that much product into my hair it would just look terrible, it breaks my heart that only Blaine can pull off that slick and sexy look. Seriously, if I was straight I would totally get up on that." I winked and thrust my hips cheekily, much to his displeasure.

"No, just no. I don't think I can ever un-see that now." Kurt scrunched his face in disgust and turned away.

"Oh don't be such a prude, Kurtsy, Santana is hot and you should count yourself lucky that you even got to see that." Brittany slid up next to me and began stroking down my arm which wasn't stuffing biscuits into my mouth. I was on red alert; Britt was ass-licking so she obviously wanted something.

"Ok, I'll admit, Santana is beautiful when she wants to be, but seeing that now was just way too much. It puts an image to all the sex noises that I heard when you two were living with us. I just can't cope." Kurt wiped a hand down his face as his complexion turned an even more deathly pale.

"Ugh! I can't believe I missed that. The amount of money I would give to hear Snix having sexy times…" Stevens' sentence trailed off as he grinned and his eyes glazed over. It makes me cringe to even hazard a guess to what he was thinking about.

"You know what I'd pay millions for? The answer as to whether Q is a top or bottom. I've always had this inkling that it's her who wears the pants in the Quick relationship."

Before Puck could react, Quinn had floated into the room, ripping the half-biscuit from my grasp and speeding past before I could murder her. It seemed that Brittany took this as her opportunity to pounce, taking a biscuit from the packet and giggling over to where Quinn had situated herself. "Damn right I'm the pants of our relationship. Puck's 'badassness' is just a front, he's really just like a little puppy; loyal, clumsy and adorable." She pinched his cheeks and made a cooing noise. He slapped her hands away,

"No way, man. I don't see you killing the spiders when they come in the house." He raised his eyebrow, obviously thinking that he had just one-upped her.

Quinn waved her hand in disinterest, "Details, details." She then opened her palm and angled it towards me, her other hand on her hip with her foot tapping.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, throwing a biscuit her way, "Fat bitches the lot of you."

Brittany scoffed, "Says the one with the whole packet."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm a growing girl." She rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly so I couldn't see her trying to hide her smile. Oh yeah, still got it.

Finn clapped his hands to gain the attention of the room, "Right guys, I think it's time we get going, we still need to pick up Rachel and Blaine from Breadsticks, did you know they made breakfast now?"

I opened my moved in shock and horror, cutting Finn off before her could carry on, "No one thought they should tell me this valuable piece of information?!" I scanned the sheepish looking faces of my four friends who actually had a clue as to why I was so angry, "You know what, you're all dead to me." I slammed my near empty pack of biscuits onto the counter behind me and began to make my dramatic exit, then I paused, contemplating my options. I turned and grabbed Brittany by the arm, "Except for you, I need you for sex." I then carried on my journey out of the door and into my car, completely ready for whatever the rest of the day had to throw at me.

* * *

**Did you like it? Follow, Favourite and/or Review. **

**I appreciate all of your comments and opinions on how you think this fic is going, so if you're not liking when I'm heading with it, feel free to voice your thoughts :) Love you all.**


End file.
